Saving The Future, By Changing The Past, But What About Today
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Ok so Silver meets Mephlies in the future and tells him to kill the Iblis Triggers in the past. Meanwhile, Sonic and Manic (Younger brother) saves Elise and Amaya from Dr. Eggman. Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise have an adventure together and form a friendship, but are they more than just friends? has my OC Jasmine has Sonic twin sister and Manic's older sister rated T to M
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Seven year old Princess Elise and Princess Amya stood beside their father in the Chamber of Flames. In the Emperor's hands he held a golden lamp whose design spoke of the orient. At the center of the object held a tender flame flickered gingerly as though content just as being held.

Soleanna's ruler spoke with a tender voice hollowed by age. "This is the infant Solaris, the Flame of Hope." The little fire swayed for a moment, knowing that he was being spoken of. "When he grows a little older he's going to be able to help us, Elise and Amaya. He will teach us how to return to moments we regret. To rectify past sins and ultimately create a better future."

The little girls glanced at the dancing fire shyly, afraid to ask the undying question pecking at the back of their mind. "Will we be able to see mama?"

Their father's curved into a crack smile. "Yes my child, we will both be able to see her again." He spoke those words in an exerted breathe as the relief of their meaning warmed his heart.

Patted his daughters on the head, with a warm smile, making his little princesses smile with joy and happiness.

Elise and Amaya, watched their father returning Solaris to his post upon the altar. When the Emperor withdrew his hands the infant flame stretched towards the treating individual, cracking as if to ask him not to leave. Taking little heed to the god's request, Julian took his daughters by the hand and led them away.

As Julian took his little princesses to their shared bedroom, he smiled with the warmth of his heart to see her daughters happy.

Julian opened their bedroom door, as they went inside, Elise and Amaya walked to their bed, with a sleepy yawn; removed the thin bed covers, got in bed ready to fall asleep.

Their father came up to them, as they were sleeping peacefully, and sat down on the bed side staring at his daughters with happiness, he knew that they miss their mama a lot and wished they could meet their mama, but he knew there was no way to change the past, but all of that changed until he came up with idea with creating Solaris.

He gave his daughters a kiss on their red hair, right over their little ears. And sat up once again, looked at his daughters sleep. "You two are strong princesses, remember don't cry... no matter what happens."

Julian as said the same words to his daughters, since they were around five years old, when they asked about where their mama was. He knew it wasn't time to tell his daughter where their mother was. But he kept it simple for them, "Your mama is in a place where she can watch over you and be in your heart every single step of the way."

Julian remember that day when he could see his princesses almost in tears, but told them to be strong, don't cry no matter what happens.

The Emperor walked by the door, turned around taking one last look at his daughters; and then left his daughters to sleep.

What the Emperor didn't know was that Elise and Amaya were still awake. Seeing their father telling them to be strong and never cry. They knew he was asking a lot but they never broke that promise they made themselves, since those words after he told them about their mama.

Elise and Amaya got out of their bed, tiptoed to the balcony. They opened their pink curtains out of the way, to open their doors. They walked up on the balcony to the terrace and leaned on it, looking at the City of Water.

Elise and Amaya sometimes would go outside, without their father knowing, and look at the beauty of their city, they sometimes wondered what it would like to be normal girls and not a princesses.

But what they didn't know, was that their life is changing right now, in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**200 years in the future**

In the world we see right in front of our faces is, buildings crumbling, falling apart, and sinking in the ground. The dark sky with no light and no stars showing there brightness filled with dark smoke. No life around with its animals running around, no green grass, all trees dead with no leaves, and all cement sidewalks and roads, all filled with hot fire/lava, no were to walk on ground, only walk on high lands or broken buildings.

Silver the hedgehog was using his telekinesis to fly around the buildings and not to touch the fire/lava. Silver looked around the world he was living in for many years. He wished others like him or if a human, if there were any, would tell him what happen to the world before he was born. He was lost in thought before something stopped him.

A flame from the ground stopped him, also touching him, but Silver moved fast enough to miss him. The flame swirled around in the same place. Silver used his power to destroy the flame. The flame that was once there explode in tiny pieces, while falling back down where it came from.

Once Silver destroyed it, he knew more will just rise. He knew it came from an enteral life from that he and not even his friend Blaze, can truly defeat. Known as The Flames of Disaster, known as Iblis.

He went back to what he was doing, until he heard a familiar voice. "Silver!" Blaze yelled to him. "Blaze! What's wrong?" He questioned and slightly worried. "He's appeared again." Blaze explain. For that Silver looked in the direction, where Blaze was pointing were Iblis is rising once again, and went super speed, with Blaze following him, to stop Iblis for causing more trouble.

When Silver and Blaze found Iblis. Silver yelled, "Come on, you monster!"

With Iblis's big mouth filled with fire inside him from head to toe, part of Iblis's legs were buried in the fire/lava, opening his mouth screaming with roars of power, taking apart the building right in front of him, throwing pieces of the building once it spotted Silver and Blaze near him.

As Silver used his telekinesis to stop some of the pieces of the building from hitting him and his friend. Once he caught it, he threw them back at Iblis. Iblis roared with power as it hit him near the mouth of his head. Iblis started throwing more and more pieces at them, but each one of them were caught him Silver's telekinesis, thrown back at him near the head or the chest of Iblis's body.

Iblis was mad as each piece were caught from the stupid hedgehog he hated, that tried stopping him so many times. So that Iblis gave up and went back into the deaths of the flames were he came from, but Silver and Blaze knew he would just rise again.

"Looks like we stopped it for now" Blaze called out to Silver. "But it'll just rise up from its ashes again. What's the point of all this? It'll never end," complained Silver, as he hit the nearest construction of the building that's falling apart. "Calm down, Silver." Blaze said. "Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?" Silver questioned Blaze, Blaze turned around and looked the other direction with the same question going on her head. Silver knew she didn't know everything to his problems, but he loved his friend and if she got hurt, he would never forgive himself.

"...By knowing the truth, of course." said an unknown voice. "Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." Spoken from a hedgehog, with the color black, gray stripes on the back of his hair, with four rings on both legs and arms, with shoes that are white on top and black on the bottom and white gloves, and has green snake eyes.

"Is that the real answer to our problem? Tell me, do you know who it is?" Silver pointed to the unknown hedgehog, standing on a metal post. Silver would do anything to get the future he wanted, but does it have to come to a price?

The unknown hedgehog turned his head and looked at them, with his green eyes staring, like he can see our souls. "Come with me, if you want to know." And that he left in speed. Silver and Blaze looked at each other to see if they can trust whoever he is. Nodding at one at another they left in speed to catch up with him.

Until they caught up with him, they stopped at an unknown place they haven't seen before. They looked around the place, mostly destroy like all buildings but with shattered glass around the inside of the building and outside. They spotted the black hedgehog, inside the building, the black hedgehog moved his head to the side, to tell them to follow him where he is going to show them who did this to their world and how it came to this.

As they walk into the hallway of the building Silver didn't want to keep calling this hedgehog Black or unknown, so he hesitated and asked. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaze was about to ask the same thing, but got interrupted.

"...Mephlies"

As soon as he introduced himself, they turn to the right into a small lab, inside was a big computer and machinery that looked old and broken, with chairs thrown across from the desks, and scattered paper everywhere. As they went inside Mephlies started talking.

"... To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past." "But that's impossible." protested Silver. "... With my help you can, because I have the power to travel through time!" "No, way!" "... In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individuals who was awakened Iblis. The Iblis Triggers" Mephlies went on.

"If I eliminate those guys, will our world be saved?" Silver questioned and hoped. As Mephlies nodded, he turned around to the old machinery, "The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event." Melphlies told Silver and Blaze. "This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into your world."

At that Mephlies turned on the computer. It showed old news articles, pictures, and the dates of when it happened. Silver and Blaze turned back to Mephlies as he brought up a purple gem, that looked like a Chaos Emerald. "And you have this person to blame." Mephlies said has he handed silver the gem.

Silver looked at the gem with confusion, until an image came up in his head. Flames everywhere except it didn't burn the people, who were hedgehogs. The color of blue and green raised their head up, with the color of his emerald green eyes, with red and white shoes and white gloves turned around and looked to the side of Silver, and showed his anger.

"I see it! So, that blue and green hedgehog's are the Iblis Triggers? Questioned Silver. "Blue and green hedgehog..." muttered Blaze, as she thinks who it is, but isn't certain.

Silver handed back the Chaos Emerald to Mephlies.

"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Triggers were alive." finished Mephlies, as he does something with his hands, then out came a purple a ball with black lines from his hands; he turns around and the ball gets bigger and it brings Silver, Blaze, and Mephlies in.

They disappear without a trace and they are off to save the future into the past, to destroy The Iblis Triggers. But are they ready for what's in the past?


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**FESTIVAL OF THE SUN**

The night turned out to be perfection. Warm, but not humid, the sky was like a velvety cape in a blue-violet hue and embroidered with diamonds. Not a cloud could be seen to obscure the luminous in full. Grand, explosive sparks ignited the sky form fanciful rainbows of snowy glitter.

Far below great hollers and cheers announced the approach of royal family. Hundreds of citizens donned in festival grab began to cluster about the bridges and rails in euphoric anticipation. Across the shimmering waterways began the Parade of the Gondolas. Massive, silvery dance floors glided forward as if riding on the wind itself. Upon the front line first performed the fire-breathers, streaming forth billowing crimson ribbons above the crowd. Upon similar vessels came acrobats on tapered high-wires and ribbon-dancers of fanciful skill. There were jugglers and magic acts and even a vast, caged manticore-taming shows.

But, the real show was only just about to begin. There came a brief pause before which came a marvelous, streamline watercraft coated an unfailing sterling. Out from its sides rudders. Each long stroke dipped in and out of the murky depths while trailing a pathway of stars from each transcending ripple. As the transport inched forwards its deck spilt in two. The bow held a vast dance floor atop with twelve ballerinas garbed in sun-yellow leotards pranced in synchronicity to miniature orchestra set near its opposite end. They twirled in circles and bowed back and forth, pirouettes and glissades and chassés all in perfect phrase.

The second half, the risen stern, was were most eyes fell. Curved about the platform was a shapely wreath extending protective, feather-like tendrils about a cluster of undoubtedly important individuals. At the farthest end were four Priests of Solaris, three of which were cloaked in earthen-brown. The forth appeared to be a hobbled old man in impressive robes of white, symbolizing status among his inferiors. Next there were three more. These lean men were adorned in ceremonial, ivory armor and golden, sphere-topped staffs. Then lastly, the royal family, Princess Elise the III and Princess Amaya the II, Princesses of Solenna.

They stood tall, waved to the crowd with glee, and smiled with happiness to their city. They were wearing a white dress with two golden straps that cross below their neck, gloves that go up to her elbows, shoes shape of bird wings, and white feathers on the side of their red short hair.

As the boat was coming in, Elise and Amaya were ready for the denizens of Solenna. As they walked up to the hobbled old man in the white rob. They were given a torch with the fire swaying back and forth. They bowed with pleasure and starred at the fire with their grayish blue eyes. As they starred their eyes widen; saw what was like an old memory, or a vision, or maybe a hallucination; they saw Solenna in flames, along with Iblis destroying the city. As they starred with fear, they snapped back to reality, with a voice.

"Miss Elise, Amaya." One of their priest said, sounded worried. "It... It's alright." Elise and Amaya told one of the priest on their right, to let her know that they were alright and they started talking. "We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace? Sun of Solenna, guide and watch over us with your enteral light..." Elise and Amaya walked up, and lit the torch.

With fire going around the torch, to the middle. Fireworks exploded, crowds cheered with joy, glee, and happiness.

As the crowds cheer and fireworks went on, but what they haven't notice that some unnoticed lights appeared in the sky.

Princess Elise and Amaya waved at the crowd, with a happy smile.

Until robots started crashing to the ground, making the ground shake, and fire that spread around the city.

The crowds screamed with fear and started running away, from whoever was doing this catastrophe.

More robots came in, starting to go where the Princesses were. They all trapped Princess Elise and Amaya and the four priests.

An air craft went over their heads and went down, to where the robots trapped Elise, Amaya and the four priests. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Princesses of Solenna." said a man that bowed to her. He had long light brown mustache, a bald head, a pair of glasses that you can't see his eyes, and he is wearing red and black clothes, with orange suction cups. "I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster... From you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret... The Chaos Emeralds!" Elise and Amaya held tightly to their blue and red chaos emeralds to their chest and they were stuck by fear.

"Now Princesses, this way please." Dr. Eggman held his hand out for Elise and Amaya to follow him to his air craft.

Elise and Amaya were shaking their head and took steps back away from Dr. Eggman, so he wouldn't capture them, the four priest stepped up and threw their arms out, so he knows they're not going with him.

At that moment, a blue and green tornado came up. "Eggman we will not let you kidnap another girl not after what happen with Jasmine" Sonic and Manic thought sadly. "My... That's a pretty snazzy performance there." Said a blue and green hedgehog on top of the torch. Elise and Amaya gasp, as they saw a hedgehog in flames from a vision. "You... It can't be!" the blue and green hedgehog threw a smirk at them and ran through the robots and destroyed them, they went through each one without a problem, then turned to the Princesses.

Smiling at Elise and Amaya, they introduced themselves to them. "I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog! And I'm Manic. Manic The Hedgehog!" they picked up Elise and Amaya, in bridal style and ran fast, so Dr. Eggman couldn't capture the Princesses.

"Not those irritating hedgehogs again!" shouted Dr. Eggman, saw as Sonic and Manic picked up the Princesses and ran away. "ATTACK!" missiles launched from Dr. Eggman's machine and went after Sonic, Manic, Amya and Elise.

Dr. Eggman didn't want any distractions or any stupid hedgehogs, to ruin his plan again. But as Dr. Eggman knew Sonic and Manic love to save people and it was his specialty even after he kidnap their sister. Dr. Eggman went back to the control panel, where he raises his machine and follows Sonic and Manic, where Princess Elise and Amaya would be, he didn't want any more distractions.

The missiles that Dr. Eggman launched were following Sonic and Manic and started destroyed the buildings, sidewalks, and parts of the bridges near them. Sonic and Manic were too fast for any of them to hit Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise. Elise and Amaya screamed with fear, as the missiles miss them and was afraid of what would happen, if they weren't at their city to protect. But as Sonic and Manic use their super speed to get them out of the city, where Dr. Eggman wouldn't be able to follow them.

Unknown to anyone at the attacks began, there on top of a building watching as the blue and green hedgehogs pick up a girls in their arms and runs away from this character guy, launching missiles at them and saw that the blue and green hedgehogs ran fast out of the city. Silver smiled and fist his right hand in the air. "I've finally found them... The Iblis Triggers!" Silver looked around the city, and was thinking this couldn't be the past. Silver used his telekinesis to follow were the blue and green hedgehogs were heading.


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Elise and Amaya can feel the wind through their hair and on their faces, as Sonic and Manic goes full speed still. Elise and Amaya opened their eyes, that they didn't know they were closed; they looked behind Sonic and Manic to see if any more of those robots were following them, or launching more missiles, and gun rounds. Elise and Amaya looked up at Sonic and Manic, while Sonic and Manic were still looking forward where to run and to find a safe place to be. Elise and Amaya had questions, but they couldn't say what they wanted to say. Who was this Dr. Eggman person? Why would he want their Chaos Emerald? Why bring back the Flames of Disaster? More and more questions went through their head, but they wanted to ask one question to Sonic and Manic.

"Um... Why are you helping me?" questioned Elise and Amaya. "No special reason." To Elise and Amaya that kind of hurt them, but they were about to talk until Sonic and Manic jumped over the bridge and landed perfectly on their feet.

When Sonic and Manic weren't paying attention, four robots came in front of them. "Sonic! Manic!" screamed Elise and Amaya. Sonic and Manic stopping running and looked at what the Princesses were staring at, they let the Princesses get off of their arms and made sure the Princesses would stay there and not move, to stay safe. Sonic and Amaya ran to the robots in super speed, ran into one of them, then one of the robots was shooting his gun, but missed when Sonic and Manic jumped in the air, and the bullets hit another robot and went down. With Sonic and Manic in the air, went down and destroyed the two robots and jumped again, landed on the ground with one arm out, and other on the ground, with their feet to get steady.

What Sonic didn't know was, Eggman was right behind Princess Elise and Amaya, it was all a distraction for Sonic and Manic. "Ahhh!" Elise and Amaya screamed with fear. Sonic and Manic turned around and grasp, tried to run after them, but they were too high up; Elise and Amaya trapped with big robotic hands from Eggman's ship, being taken away. "I'm afraid out little game ends now." proclaimed Dr. Eggman. Elise and Amaya was trying to get free, but they could only get their arms out, enough time to give Sonic and Manic, what Eggman wants. "Sonic, Manic, take this!" Elise and Amaya threw the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic and Manic with force, as they was being dragged up more.

Sonic and Manic caught the Chaos Emeralds and looked up at Elise and Amaya, with their green emerald eyes. "We've got it! And don't worry, we'll rescue you!" That was a promise to Elise and Amaya. He saves a lot of other people from Eggman, but something was different with Elise and Amaya, somehow and some way, they felt special.

"I know." said Elise and Amaya as they put their hands together over their heart and prayed they will make it time. "Now I have the princesses and Jasmine" Eggman thought. "It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then you can hold onto it for me!" Eggman pointed his finger at the Chaos Emeralds in Sonic's and Manic's hands. Sonic and Manic watched as Eggman and Elise and Amaya go up to Eggman's ship and fly away from the city and Sonic and Manic. Sonic and Manic ran to the ship, but only a few steps with the Chaos Emerald in their right hand and looking up as the ship left.

Sonic and Manic knew they told Elise and Amaya they would save them but they needs information on where Eggman would put the Princesses. But something was bothering them and they couldn't get it out of their head, what would Eggman want with the Princesses?

Unknown to Sonic and Manic, Silver saw the whole thing that happened, with the blue and green hedgehogs taking down the robots, and the scientist taking the Princesses with him, and now seeing the hedgehogs looking up at the sky where the ship was.

Silver saw a perfect time to kill the Iblis Triggers. He jumped high while using this telekinesis, to land on the next building, and perfect landing on his feet. But he attacked with a hug. "Now I got you, Sonic,!" said a girl pink hedgehog, with a dark pink and red dress, white gloves and shoes to match, with two rings around her wrist and a blue and red hedgehog, with a dark red dress, white gloves with shoes to match with two ring around her waist . "Hey!" Silver tried getting out of the hug and put his arms up and able to get her off of him, but she put her head on his chest and was rubbing against it. Whoever this Sonic and Manic were, they better run away from these fan girls, thought Silver.

"It's about time I finally caught you again!" purred Amy. "Amy that isn't Sonic" Britney said. Amy then looked up to see that it wasn't Sonic. "Hey! You're not sonic! Um... I'm sorry!" Amy apologies to the hedgehog and shoving him the other way, putting her hands to her face to cover her eyes. Man wasn't that embarrassing, thought Amy.

Silver got his footing right, before the pink hedgehog shoved him. "Ah, I'm..." as he looked at the place where the blue and green hedgehogs were." Hey, where did they go?! They must have run off "Silver yelled and frustrated, he knew he had to find them again, but they were too fast for him. But a calm voice spoke, "I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?" Silver didn't want to mean, so he took a deep breathe. "Ah... It's okay. I'm sure the guys I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find them." Silver turned to the pink hedgehog and the blue and red hedgehog.

"Well then, I'll help you!" Amy and Britney burst out, they knew he might not needed help, but Amy wanted to repay him for following the guy he was looking for and Britney just wanted to come along. "What?!" Silver blurted out, he knew she just want to repay him and the other one just wanted to come along, but they didn't need to go this far! "Three heads are better than one when looking for someone!" Amy and Britney protested to him. Silver knew that was true, but they didn't know it had to involve killing two people. "Hey, just wait a second!" "What's your name?" Amy interrupted. Silver was about to protest this but since she asked, he didn't want to be rude. "... Silver." "That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose. But call me Amy and I'm Britney Rose Amy's twin sister but just call me Britney. It's nice to meet you!" said Amy and Britney as they ran with Silver's arm around their hand, dragging Silver with them. "Ah... Hey wait!" Silver yelled at them, but they didn't let go. "Ah... Come on don't be a big baby! And let's look for the guys, you were just looking for!" Amy yelled over her shoulder to Silver.

But they both didn't know they were after Sonic and Manic, Amy and Britney wanted to just catch them and make them ask her to go to a date, while Silver had to kill them, to save his future and have a beautiful world just like the past. But who will find him first?


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was dark at the prison where Shadow the Hedgehog was. It was snowing lightly, not as hard to make a blizzard. As he ran with super speed through the tress to the robots, as the robots spotted him they started firing their guns at him, but with his speed they missed him, Shadow got up to the robots and started to exploded as he went through them, he ran and ran up the wall of the prison and jumped over it and landed on his feet, as he hear more robots exploding behind him. Shadow looked at his surroundings outside of the prison, soon came a light that's supposed to find people if they ran away, Shadow walked a few steps away from the light, so they wouldn't know he was inside.

Shadow was looking around the prison, until his radio (that's on his wrist), started talking. "Transmission from HQ. There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's Base. Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescues. Shadow The Hedgehog." as soon the person that gave the assignment to Shadow, he copied. "Understood." Shadow put down his wrist and continued to talk. "Initiating the mission now." then Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport himself in the prison.

Soon Shadow was in the prison he looked around to which way to go and find Rouge. Rouge The Bat. Shadow went to his left and found the whole place booby-trap with robots, machine guns, and lasers. It was easy for Shadow because he can get through anything, with the power of Chaos Control. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, and disappeared to the other side. He knew he was close to Rouge.

He was running around for some time now, but found a cell that looked heavily guarded. Shadow used all his power and kicked down the door, and found what he was looking for, Rouge. "Well, took you long enough." Rouge smirked and smiled at the same time. "Come on, we don't have time to talk. We have to get out before more of Eggman's robots find us." growled Shadow, because he didn't want to talk and play games with Rouge, on a mission. "Ah... You just ruin my fun, don't you and it's been that way ever sense Eggman kidnapped Jasmine?" Rouge smirked again. Shadow just turned around and left, not wanting to play anymore of Rouge's games and because he started to tear up a little. As soon as he left, he heard Rouge's bat wings flying to catch up with him, in time to not let Eggman know that Rough left.

Once there outside, they had a little bit of trouble inside the prison with some robots, but easy to deal with. Shadow was walking fast, not wanting to look at Rouge and just to go back to missions, before Rouge was captured.

Rouge was walking pretty slowly right now, so Shadow knew Rouge found something precious to her. Shadow slowed down a little to let Rough catch up with him, he heard some mumbling from Rouge, until she spoke louder. "Don't you want to know what this is?" Rouge questioned Shadow, with a turned around and look at the scepter, with wings that go around the top and the middle, with a gem that is purple on top and light on the bottom that is also purple. "My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more." even though Shadow was curious, he still didn't ask. "Fine. With you, it's always business and Jasmine." said Rough, when she gave up.

Suddenly the grounded started to shake. That's when trouble was near, until the ground was splitting into two. More robots were rising up; had their guns aim at Shadow and Rough. "It seems like they don't want us to leave." Rouge observed. "Let's get this over with" Shadow growled.

The battle was easy cheesy for them. Shadow ran through them, they exploded, while Rouge took the sky to watch over Shadow's back and hers also. Soon they were teleported, to Eggman's Base. Inside had a big computer showing The City of Water, on their left side was a picture of two girls that Shadow hasn't seen before. Soon Rouge started talking. "Ah. Solenna, the City of Water. It has a constitution monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting machinery." Shadow walked up to the painting that had two girls, around the age of seventeen or younger. "The current sovereign is Princess Elise the Third and Amaya the second." "Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?" Shadow asked, with his arms crossed. "How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the item. Anyway, I have a little favor to ask you. Could you escort me to the G.U.N rendezvous point?" Rough asked to politely. "Where's the rendezvous point?" Shadow asked Rouge. Rouge pointed to, what looked like an island. "It's the ancient castle of Solenna, in Kingdom Valley."

And they both left to Kingdom Valley, but they have no idea of what's coming to them.

Today what seemed like everything was ok, but it wasn't though. Everyone in Solenna are worried, if the Princesses is ok, priests around the city asking if they have seen Miss Elise and Amaya, and guards of the Princesses going to all homes asking if they also seen the Princesses after the Sun Festival. But no such luck.

As Sonic and Manic saw all of this, they knew they had to find the Princesses, for all citizens, priests, and guards to know they were safe and saved. All citizens knew Sonic and Manic, but they never saw them in person, they called him, 'The Blue and green Wind' or 'The Blue and green Tornado', because of Sonic's and Manic's speed.

As Sonic and Manic walked around the City of Water, they asked some citizens, if they knew where the Princesses would be, or if they see anything suspicious in the sky? As the day went on, it was almost the afternoon, they knew they needed help, so they ran so they can find some information on the Princesses and Dr. Eggman's plan on what he wants with them.

As soon as Sonic and Manic were about to run, where ever they can get information fast before the doctor can do anything he would regret as soon as Sonic and Manic gets there. They were stopped by their best buddy. "Sonic, Manic!" Tails yelled. "Tails! Long time no see!" Sonic and Manic announced. "I'm glad that you're here. I heard that you tried to save their Princesses from Dr. Eggman. You're going to rescue them aren't you?" Sonic and Manic looked away from their best buddy Tails, to not let him see them blush a little. "Let me help. I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!" Tails admitted. Sonic and Manic gave their friend a smile and a thumbs up. "Ok! With your help, this should be a piece of cake." as Sonic and Manic patted Tails back and ran. "Heh, heh. I'll do my best!" Tails laughed and started running, then lifted his feet off the ground and flew on his two tails, to catch up with Sonic.


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**AFTER ELISE AND AMAYA WERE CAPTURE**

"Father!" seven year old Elise and Amaya screamed for their father, they could not find her father anywhere in the upstairs room. So they ran to the stairs, taking each step slow, so they wouldn't have a broken neck or foot. And looked in the study saw no one there but just books and a desk, ran to the dining room still nothing, to the kitchen, and still nothing. Elise and Amaya was about to scream where their father was and run out of the castle, to scream bloody murder. Elise and Amaya was panting, taking deeps breathes not to cry, and heart speeding up then a normal beep. "Father?!" yelled in the empty room and they got down to her knees and prayed, to see if there god would tell them where their father was. They heard a noise down in the basement yelling, shouting, and screaming to tell everyone down there to 'run now!' Elise and Amaya got off of the ground and started running to the noise. They were panting hard, when they finally reached to their destination. They reached for the door knob, turned it and let the door open by its self. They saw, what looked like a flame or bright light, but they couldn't tell with it blinding them. "Father?" they called out to the room, and no one answered. They turned around and about to give up, until a figure behind them, put their hands on Elise and Amaya's shoulders and it scared them so much they scream really loud, with all of their voice.

Elise and Amaya woke up from that terrifying nightmare. They had since their father died in a tragic accident, but they couldn't remember it all. All they remember was that.

Elise and Amaya pulled their self together, and sit up to look at their surroundings, they remembers the Sun Festival, then robots trapping her, then The Blue and green Tornado! Elise and Amaya gasped and widen their grayish blue eyes and open mouth, they suddenly remember where they were now. They were in Eggman's ship! They didn't know where they were because it was so dark, until she could hear footsteps coming toward her way. They looked to their right to see a girl hedgehog that was black and red, wearing a black and red dress, Black and red shoes, gold rings around her wrists and ankles and she was crying. "What's your name, I'm Elise and I'm Amaya" Elisa and Amaya said. "I'm Jasmine" Jasmine said while still crying. "Why are you crying" Amaya asked. "Because Eggman kidnapped me and I haven't seen my brothers, sister, my best friends and my boyfriend in 5 years" Jasmine said.

Suddenly the door opened with a figure in the bright light. Elise, Jasmine and Amaya cover their eyes for a bit, until they got their vision back. They starred at Dr. Eggman, wondering what he would do next. He just bowed down and moved his arm and pointed outside the door. He threw his head back, to let them know that they are going to follow him. They stood up, brushed some of this dirt they had on their dress, I wonder how it got there, thought Elise and Amaya.

They walked to where Eggman was pointing and they could see the ocean. It was so beautiful, Elise, Jasmine and Amaya put a hand on the glass and wishing Sonic and Manic could get here soon, they didn't want to be here forever, with this cruel mad scientist.

They stared at the outside, until two figure suddenly appeared, it was coming in fast, dirt going everywhere, until a small hint of blue and green appeared, at that Elise and Amaya smiled while Jasmine had tears running down her face, they knew who it was and they couldn't help but whisper their name, "Sonic...Manic…"

Eggman, on the other hand, was looking at the Princesses and Jasmine, he could see how much they wanted to get out of here, so he was so nice and let the Princesses and Jasmine look out the window. Until he saw them smile, there was something wrong, they whispered something that he couldn't hear. He walked up to the Princesses and Jasmine and shoved them away to the ground and saw what they smiling at. Those stupid hedgehogs were here to get the Princesses and possibly Jasmine! Eggman ran to the control room and started all machines and lifted them up back to the sky and started to move with much force, to get away from Sonic and Manic.

Back to Elise, Amaya and Jasmine, their side hurt with Eggman shoving them away for looking out at the window. They felt the ship rising and started moving with much force, they has felt before. With much of the force they didn't feel one of their feathers (The princesses), on their dress rip apart and it flew away into one of the air vents to the outside world. They got back up and still on their knees, they put both of their hands on the window and looked at Sonic and smiled knowing he will follow them and save them. They felt a spark in their heart, they didn't know what it meant, but they knew it was a good thing.

**BACK TO SONIC, MANIC AND TAILS**

Sonic, Manic and Tails were racing down the island, trying to get to Eggman's ship fast, before he flies or spots them.

They found out were his ship was from the cornel in the police stations, saying he saw a big purple, red, and black ship hovering yesterday at night to an island that's close to the city. Everyone laughed at him, until Sonic, Manic and Tails asked, "which way did the ship go?" then all the people in the room stopped laughing and were looking at the cornel, with disbelieve-meant that Sonic and Manic The Hedgehog and Tails were asking which way it went; he said it went north of here, just follow the river stream then you'll see an island and just go straight to were the palm trees grow. Sonic, Manic and Tails, thanks him and telling him what a great help him he was. And left without him getting to say, 'you're welcome'.

Now they are after the ship, until it was too late the ship started to rise and it moved by the time they got there?

Sonic, Manic and Tails looked up in the sky and Sonic and Manic saw two feathers that looked like from Elise's and Amaya's dress; the feather landed where Sonic and Manic were standing. They bent down to pick it up, until it was in their hands, Sonic and Manic stared at it. They got back to reality with Tails voice.

"It looks like the Princesses were moved to another location. Let's head back to the city!" Tails ran back to the city, while Sonic and Manic were still looking up in the sky, where Elise and Amaya were and

hoped they can get them in time, if Eggman moves to another location, it would be a piece of cake to get them out. He didn't want Elise and Amaya to suffer with Dr. Eggman, so they made a promise to themselves, they will bring back Elise and Amaya safe and sound and if they got hurt from Eggman or anyone else, they will regret ever hurting them.

Sonic and Manic clutched the feathers in their hand, almost breaking it into two pieces and started following Tails and Eggman's ship.


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

When Elise, Jasmine and Amaya felt Dr. Eggman's ship stopped, they sat up and looked around where they were, and they couldn't believe it, they were at the desert! Elise and Amaya didn't notice Eggman standing front of them with Jasmine in his arms, until he cleared his throat, ready about to say something. "Those pesky hedgehogs always get in the way of my plans, heh, heh! But not today, not with you two and his sister in danger now." Eggman complained for a moment, until he said that, Elise and Amaya looking up at Eggman wondering what he meant by in danger now. Elise and Amaya didn't want to ask, so they said this instead, "Why are we here? And what's with us you want?" the scientist looked at Elise and Amaya for a moment, "Now I can't give you my plan Princesses, it's a surprise, also if I told you then you would tell the irritating Sonic and Manic The Hedgehog. But I will tell why I need you because you are the source." With that Eggman bend down and grabbed Elise and Amaya arms and got them off the ground and started dragging them into the entrance of the cave. Eggman let them go after putting Jasmine back in her room, "If you run away easily, then I'll send one of my robots to find you and trust me you don't want to run away now. Heh heh..." threated Eggman as he walked out of the cave, for that Elise and Amaya sat down on one of the blocks that were made out of dirt and cement. They put both of their hands together and hoped that Sonic and Manic would come here fast.

Sonic, Manic and Tails had followed Eggman's ship to the desert. Of course Eggman would have his robots guarding the place so the Princesses or anyone coming out or in. Sonic, Manic and Tails looked at each other and nodding telling them that two goes to the right side and one on the left side to defeat the robots faster. As they spread out, the robots haven't notice them yet. Sonic and Manic goes full speed, to create a distraction for Tails to go behind them. As they both destroy all robots they look at each other and nodded. "Let's go save the Princesses!" Tails said very excited to meet the Princesses of Solenna in person. Sonic and Manic smiled as their buddy started running, Sonic and Manic were just as excited to meet Elise and Amaya again. As they walked into the cave, something sparked in their stomach, it gave them a weird feeling, but whatever it was it brought a smile to Sonic and Manic.

Elise and Amaya still had their hands clutched together and hoping for Sonic and Manic to come or anyone. Words struck in their head, 'You're a good girl, Elise, Amaya. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens' as they remember that Elise and Amaya took a deep breathe, and was interrupted with a loud noise, as their wish came true, the wall of the cave came apart, with a strong force and this brought a smile to Elise and Amaya. They stood up and saw Sonic, Manic and a fox waving behind Sonic and Manic, at them, who they didn't know who he was. "Mr. Sonic, Manic!" Elise and Amaya ran up to Sonic and Manic. "Just call me Sonic and Manic..." Sonic and Manic were interrupted by a hug Elise and Amaya was giving them, arms around Sonic's and Manic's neck, as Sonic and Manic put their hands on their waist and let go and moved far enough to see face to face. "Now then, are you OK?" Sonic and Manic wanted to make sure that Eggman didn't do anything to them. "I-I'm so glad that you came..." Elise and Amaya said with a smile on their face, they knew Sonic and Manic would come. "I always keep my word." truth be said from Sonic and Manic but they felt a more and more connection to them. As they kept starring at each other eyes with emerald green to sapphire blue grayish eyes.

"Sonic, Manic!" they all broke eye contact to Tails scream. Sonic and Manic turned around and put their arms out to protect Elise and Amaya from getting hurt. Sonic and Manic sees Eggman holding their sister and his new pet robot in a cage ready to let out. "It looks like pesky rats have stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, a hedgehogs to be more precise... The Princesses and your sister are mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster and Jasmine gives me her power." as Eggman pointed to the Princesses and moved a few steps back to the cage to unlock it. "Tails!" Sonic and Manic shouted to their buddy. "Got it. Let's go!" Tails called out to Sonic.

Sonic, Manic and Tails ran to what Eggman is called Egg-Cerberus, a part dog robot. Sonic, Manic and Tails ran up to the Egg-Cerberus; Sonic and Manic were running they jumped on the robots back, and was hanging on the red horn in the center of the head. As for Tails he flew near Egg-Cerberus head, so he can get the robots attention and it worked. The robot went crazy jumping everywhere, running, and hit the walls of the cave, perfect plan to destroy the robot.

Elise and Amaya watched from behind the blocks that were big enough to cover their whole body, so they wouldn't get hurt. As for Eggman he just looked more mad then before, he was stomping his foot on the ground and yelling at his Egg-Cerberus, to defeat Sonic and Manic the Hedgehog.

Sonic, Manic and Tails finish Egg-Cerberus with one last him on the head and they ran away, Sonic and Manic found Elise and Amaya behind the blocks and picked them up and ran with Tails to get out of there until Eggman sends more robots at them.

Eggman was yelling furiously at his, now broke Egg-Cerberus and he was thinking. From what he saw moments ago, was when Elise, Amaya, Manic and Sonic looked at each other eyes and when Sonic and Manic looked at their sister, Eggman widen his eyes with disbelief, but he knew it was too good to be true, he knew who Sonic's and Manic's weakness was. He had his plan, planned out well, with Princess Elise, Amaya and Jasmine Sonic' s and Manic's weakness that meant Sonic and Manic would do anything for them, Eggman smiled at himself for being so clever and walked up to ship and pressed a button to bring more robots at Sonic, the Princesses, and Tails. Eggman turned on his ship, and left to change the desert.

Meanwhile, with Sonic, Manic, Amaya, Elise, and Tails, they all looked around to see if there was a way out of this, until they spotted more robots, they all signed with frustration. "How long is this going to go on?" complained Sonic and Manic, also crossing their arms. "Let's split up." as Tails said that, Sonic and Manic turned around to face him, "I'll get their attention and you take the Princesses." Sonic and Manic knew they didn't want Tails to be bait for the robots, but they knew Tails was fast so he can keep care of himself. They also liked the idea of taking Elise and Amaya to safety and not here in the desert. Sonic and Manic turned to their buddy Tails and gave him a thumbs up to him. "OK. You be careful, Tails." "Leave it to me!" soon Tails was flying in the sky and ready to distract the robots. Sonic and Manic turned to the Princesses and walked up to them and picked them off their feet to their arms. Elise and Amaya wrapped her arms around Sonic's and Manic's neck and just looked at their eyes. "Hold on tight." remind Elise and Amaya. "I will" Elsie and Amaya smiled, giving Sonic and Manic a shiver on the back of their neck making his fur stand a little, they smiled back at them and they started running toward land.


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**AFTER DEFEATING DR. EGGMAN**

Everything is quiet. Just the sound of the oceans with its waves and the trees fighting the wind. Silver, Britney and Amy wondered around the island for a while, Amy and Britney kept telling him that their 'girl intuition had found Sonic and Manic' or that their 'girl intuition sensed Sonic and Manic were here'. Amy and Britney kept dragging Silver with them but mostly they only talk about only these two hedgehogs, all day long.

Soon they were walking around the desert now, and with Amy and Britney having their hand over their eyes, to not let their eyes be blinded by the sunlight. Silver he was... He was dragging himself to follow Amy and Britney, but he had more important things to do, like to kill the Iblis Triggers and save every ones future. Silver sometimes wondered where Blaze was, did she make it here? Is she ok? Does she know where he is? Silver wishes he can talk to her now.

"Hmm... I sense Sonic's and Manic's presence here. Call it our girlish intuition!" Amy and Britney pointed out to the desert with glee, as there getting closer to Sonic and Manic. Bringing Silver out of his head, he stopped walking and put his hands on his waist, shaking his head, while looking at the ground. "What am I doing?" Silver questioned himself. Amy and Britney looked at him and he looked a little bored with them trying to find Sonic and Manic. "Sorry. As soon as we find Sonic and Manic, I'll help you find who you're looking for, Silver." With Amy's and Britney's apologizing voice, he looked back them and looked to the side of the desert and up at the sky. "This looks so beautiful." "What? You mean this desert?" "Everything is so great here isn't it? The sky is gorgeous and everyone's happy..." "Huh?" Amy and Britney were a little confused, on what Silver was saying but whatever it meant he actually looked happy to see such a place with beauty. Silver shook his head and turned back to Amy and Britney. "Let's go. I'll help who you're looking for." as Silver held his hands out and continued talking, "Until we find him, were looking for the guy I'm looking for. Deal?" Amy and Britney looked at his hands, with a smile, they opened their hands, both hands clasped together and that's how they made their deal. They both walked back to the city, if they can find Sonic and Manic there.

**BACK TO SONIC AND ELISE**

Back at where Sonic and Manic carry Elise and Amaya, while running through quicksand, jumping on trees and destroying some robots as they got in the way. With Sonic and Manic were still running, Sonic and Manic looked at their side where Elise and Amaya had their eyes closed, afraid they will get hurt, but they knew that would never happen to them. When Elise and Amaya started to stir in Sonic's and Manic's arms, Sonic and Manic looked back up to see where they were going. Before Elise and Amaya woke up, they felt Sonic and Manic staring at them, so they pretend to start to wake up, as soon as they did that, they found Sonic's and Manic's eyes looking back at where they were running them off.

Soon what felt like hours or maybe minutes, Sonic and Manic find a place where no one can find them. Elise and Amaya felt Sonic and Manic slow down, and looked at their surroundings, they saw grass as green as Sonic's and Manic's eyes. Once Sonic and Manic started slowing, they stopped running and let Elise and Amaya off of them. Elise and Amaya put their one foot down on the grass, then the other and let their arms go of Sonic's and Manic's neck. They stood and turned around to look at Sonic's and Manic's face, as they slightly bowed their head, with some pieces of their red hair coming up to their face, to Sonic and Manic. "We have no words to express how grateful we are for your help..." Elise and Amaya pulled some of their hair out of the way, but then saw something red on Sonic's and Manic's left shoulder. "You're hurt!" Elise and Amaya worried that Sonic and Manic would not have noticed. Sonic and Manic looked at their shoulder and moved their arm, "It's nothing." Elise and Amaya didn't believe them, so they bend down on their knees and grabbed Sonic's and Manic's shoulder gently, "Don't say that." As they brought out their handkerchief from their dress pocket and started tying it around Sonic's and Manic's wound.

Sonic and Manic felt embarrassed, they never had someone cared that they got hurt expected for Amy and Britney that keeps bugging them, so they dealt with before and never really cared about. But as Sonic and Manic felt Elise's and Amaya fingers on their fur, Sonic and Manic shivered again, somehow and someway they felt different from most girls they met, they would always just love them and be fan girls to them, but Elise and Amaya were normal, princesses or not. After Elise and Amaya finished tying the handkerchief on Sonic's and Manic's left arm, they one hand on their wound and the other on their left elbow. "We're sorry, it's all our fault." Sonic and Manic looked at them with disbelief-meant, they didn't do anything wrong and they knew what to do. "Smile." Sonic and Manic asked politely to Elise and Amaya. Elise and Amaya looked up at them with confusion, but Sonic and Manic pointed their finger out to the sky, shaking his to not frown only smile.

Two butterfly's came up to them and landed on Sonic's and Manic's nose too much of Sonic's and Manic's surprise, it brought up a smile to their. Their eyes widen with a smile as they saw two purple butterfly's, landing on Sonic's and Manic's nose, with a sift giggle, brought their hands, almost close to Sonic's and Manic's nose, they flicked their fingers to let the butterfly's fly away into the blue sky. Sonic and Manic loved to see them smile because it brought a smile to them. And tells the truth," Your smile... That's all we need."

As Sonic and Manic said those words the Princesses stood up; Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise walked together side to side and started their conversation. "Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster, is that why he's after you?" Sonic and Manic didn't want to believe it, but they needed to know what Eggman was planning to stop him, and Elise and Amaya would be safe. "Yes. The name of the sun god our county honors is Solaris... It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. Ten years ago, we almost faced its fury... we were a children then, so we don't remember it very much. We lost our father then..." Sonic and Manic turned around to face them, when they talked about their father. "And now Dr. Eggman is trying to cause the same disaster again... What can I do?" Elise and Amaya questioned themselves and Sonic and Manic, they didn't know what to do anymore, because of now Eggman is wanting to cause the same problem ten years ago when they had all of these nightmares, about their father.

Sonic and Manic didn't want to see Elise and Amaya sad, so they walked up to them without saying anything, grabbed their hands and started running, to make them run. "Sonic, Manic? Sonic, Manic! Wait! We can't run that fast!" Elise and Amaya yelled out to Sonic and Manic, thinking they didn't hear them, but they turn around as they started running. "Don't worry! Just raise your head and run!" they all run fast together, but Elise and Amaya were getting tired, they were panting a lot and their heart is speeding up. Soon Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise find a rest stop, Elise and Amaya sit on the hill and stretches their legs, hands behind them as they are leaning on their arms. "Feels great, doesn't it?" Sonic and Manic asked Elise and Amaya. Sonic and Manic walked up to the Princesses and sat next to them, their legs crossed and leaning on their arms. Elise and Amaya looked at them as they sat down next to them. "Yes... we've never ran so fast before..." Elise and Amaya were panting to get their breath, but got it back now. "Nothing starts when you take action. If you need to worry, then run that's what Jasmine used to say before Eggman kidnapped her." Sonic and Manic never said those words to anyone before. Elise and Amaya were tired still, so they were leaning their heads against Sonic's and Manic's shoulder, and closed their eyes for a minute. Sonic and Manic were shock that Elise and Amaya were on Sonic's and Manic's shoulder, they blushed a little, but turned their head away, so Elise and Amaya wouldn't see. Elise and Amaya opened their eyes and brought up their head, to look at Sonic and Manic, but they can see a hint of light pink forming on their cheek. Sonic and Manic turned around, not feeling Elise's and Amaya's head on their shoulder; Sonic and Manic was only inches away from Elise and Amaya. Elise and Amaya were looking at Sonic and Manic for some time now, they didn't know what to do, so they followed what their heart said. Elise and Amaya leaned and their foreheads touch, they felt the same spark. Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise were only inches away from each, they closed their eyes and started to lean, lips almost brushing against each other. But they stopped each other. Sonic and Manic cleared their throat and started talking, "Umm... Let's get back to the city, were you can stay safe..." Sonic and Manic trailed off a little, until they heard a response. "OK." Elise and Amaya said a little sad, that they didn't kiss, someway they felt special to them. Sonic and Manic nodded and picked up Elise and Amaya and started to run back to the city. Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise were all thinking, Elise and Amaya wondered if it was possible to like a hedgehog, after one day. For Sonic, Manic, they wondered what happened if they did kiss, would this change their friendship, or ruin their friendship.


	9. Chapter 9: Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**KINGDOM VALLEY**

With dark clouds covering the sky, with no light showing. Shadow and Rouge made it to Kingdom Valley. They both walked around the castle were everything started. Shadow and Rouge walked up to the middle of the castle, round the building was all broken pieces and the ceiling that was not there anymore, showed its darkness.

"The former king of Solenna used to reside in this castle. But a major accident occurred ten years ago, and no one's lived here since." Shadow looked at Rouge, wondering how she knew everything about the City of Water and the royal family of Solenna. "Accident?" Rouge looked at him, and rolled her eyes and continued talking."I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was..." "The Solaris Project" interrupted Eggman. Rouge and Shadow looked up and found Eggman hovering in the sky with Jasmine but we couldn't see her. "It was an ambitious project named after their enteral sun god." Eggman looked down at Rough and Shadow, when he finished talking. "Doctor!" Rouge sounded a little surprised that Eggman was here. "It's been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow. Now if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Secret of Darkness you took from me or you can say good bye to Jasmine. "You won't hurt Jasmine you need her for her power" Shadow yelled. " Eggman didn't want any more distractions, he had enough, and he needed to get everything he plan on doing before it went haywire or worse. Eggman knew Shadow and Rouge wouldn't give in to him even with Jasmine in danger, so he called for his robots and they surrounded Shadow and Rouge, pointing their guns at them, ready to fight for the Secret of Darkness. One of the robots pointed their guns and shot, but Shadow and Rouge were too fast for them to hit, Rouge took the sky, and Shadow ran. Eggman brought one of his hands that was connected to his machine, to hit Rouge. "Ahh..." screamed Rouge. It worked but the Secret of Darkness was in her hand and fell down with her. Shadow looked up, when he heard Rouge screamed and ran to her and caught her. Rouge looked at Shadow and got out of his arms. Everyone looked at the Secret of Darkness fall down. "No...!" shouted Eggman from his ship, not able to get the Secret of Darkness in time.

The Secret of Darkness broken into pieces and with its purple light the robots shorted out. Black smoke came out of the scepter and went straight up and moved around the castle destroying all robots, in the blacks smoke path. Shadow and Rouge watched as the black smoke went around and heard Eggman yelling. "It's no use! Pull back, pull back, and pull back!" Shadow and Rouge watched Eggman fly away and it looked like he was scarier of what was in the scepter.

Shadow and Rouge watched the black smoke going up into the sky, then in went down into the ground, under the surface. Shadow and Rouge walked up to where the black smoke was and just stand there observing, where it went.

Shadow saw his own shadow on the ground, and his shadow moving to the black smoke. As his shadow was gone, Shadow saw himself. Rouge was just as surprise as himself. "What?! His shadow..." Shadow saw his shadow had green eye, with gray stripes in his hair, two rings on his wrist and feet, and white gloves and shoes. "Hah, hah... Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be

Resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow The Hedgehog!" as he bowed his head to Shadow and thanked him. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Shadow growled. "I'm Mephlies. Mephlies the Dark." Mephlies started walking up to Shadow and Rouge, with his head down and dragging his feet. "What, did you forget me?" Mephlies went on. Shadow was even more confused, how did Mephlies knew him, but he didn't? Rouge was wondering the same thing, but when he was walking up to them, it didn't sound good. "I owe much to you, Shadow." Mephlies was standing right in front of him, lifted his head up, to show his green snake eyes to Shadow.

Shadow ran up to Rouge, when Mephlies put up his hands. "Oh, yes. What you gave to me, I now return to you!" Mephlies brought up his hand and a purple with black lines ball, showed up in his hands and continued talking. "A one-way ticket to oblivion!" Mephlies raised his hand over his head and the ball got bigger, big enough for Shadow, Rouge, and himself to go to oblivion. The light blinded Shadow and Rouge, they covered their eyes and tried moving back to get out, but it was too late they disappeared. For Mephlies he disappeared with them, so he can have fun.

**BACK TO THE CITY**

Silver, Britney and Amy wondered around the city, still didn't find Sonic and Manic. Amy and Britney walking around with their hand over their eyes to block the sun and also to find Sonic and Manic easily and walking around in circles to see if they are there and here. Silver was still dragging himself to catch to them, but he was also looking for the Iblis Triggers, if they were still around the island. "We can't believe we haven't located Sonic and Manic yet. Gee, I wonder where they went." Silver looked up at them, thinking that this Sonic and Manic is their boyfriends or something, but they seem like fan girls, who just wants a date. Silver looked around to still help Amy and Britney, but he found someone who looked familiar, gasped and wide eyes, he couldn't believe his own eyes. He threw one of his power balls, at them and missed.

Before the power ball, Sonic and Manic were carrying Elise and Amaya to the city, Elise and Amaya asked if they can walk the rest of the way to stretch their legs. Sonic and Manic of coursed, let them walk but they still weren't satisfied that they were safe from Eggman, so every now and then they would look side to side, back and forth, and up and down. Sonic and Manic were sometimes looking at Elise and Amaya, to make sure they were ok and sometimes to wonder what happened if they did kiss on the hill. Elise and Amaya weren't paying attention to where they were walking and sometimes they would bump into Sonic and Manic by accident, Sonic and Manic says it's no problem, but they knew they were just being nice to them. As they were walking, when Sonic and Manic stopped Elise and Amaya from walking. Elise and Amaya looked at Sonic and Manic worried, unexpected Sonic and Manic to pick them up fast, until a power ball almost hit them. Sonic and Manic jumped high enough to miss and landed on their feet. Sonic and Manic turned to Elise and Amaya, "Elise, Amaya go somewhere far from here!" whispered Sonic and Manic to Elise and Amaya. Elise and Amaya nodded and ran to the nearest wall that was far away from the three hedgehogs.

Silver was floating when he threw his power ball at the Iblis Triggers, as he saw the blue and green hedgehogs pick up the girls and whispered something to them, not able to hear what they were saying and he saw the girls run behind the wall and showing half of their faces, to see what was going on. Sonic and Manic turned to the hedgehog, who threw it at them and saw him floating himself down. "I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Triggers. Your actions will condemn us all." Silver pointed to Sonic and Manic as he brought out his arms ready to fight. "Who are you?" Sonic and Manic questioned, they haven't seen this hedgehog before, so they thought he was new or something. "My name is Silver. For the future if the world, I will destroy you!" when Sonic and Manic figured it out that he wasn't from here, he was from the future to kill him! But he didn't know what he meant about, the Iblis Triggers.

Elise and Amaya heard everything, so this Silver wanted to destroy Sonic and Manic, but what did he mean by destroying 'The Iblis Triggers'. Then they remember something at the Sun Festival, before Sonic and Manic saved them, they saw a hedgehog that looked different from Sonic and Manic, and so was it him that was in her vision? They didn't want to ask more questions, they just watched as Sonic, Manic and Silver were fighting. They could see that Sonic and Manic defeated Silver, but what they didn't notice was Eggman was right behind them.

Silver used his telekinesis to bring up tables and chairs to throw at Sonic and Manic, but Sonic and Manic missed all of them and they hit Silver in the stomach, to bring him down. But with some of Silver's telekinesis he threw Sonic and Manic across the buildings or into walls. Sonic and Manic went super speed to knock down Silver and it worked. Silver bended down on his knees and was supporting himself on his hand, while his other one was on his arm, breathing hard, after that big kick Sonic and Manic gave him. Sonic and Manic walked up to him. "Hey..." Silver used some of his telekinesis to build a power ball to hit them, right where he wanted them. Sonic and Manic were hit and thrown across to a wall, it took Sonic and Manic breathe away and fell down onto the floor on their knees and hands supporting them to get breathing back. Silver walked up to Sonic and Manic and bended on their knees looking at Sonic and Manic. "Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you two cause the destruction of our world?" Sonic and Manic didn't know what Silver was talking about, so they asked. "What do you... mean?" "Silver stood up, and looked down at the blue and green hedgehogs. "It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, The Iblis Triggers must be destroyed!" Silver was about to raise his hand and kill them right now, before a scream came.


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Elise and Amaya were watching how Sonic and Manic defeated Silver, they put both of their hands together over their heart, hoped that Sonic and Manic wouldn't get hurt. Unexpected Silver threw a power ball at them, Elise and Amaya gasped, they almost were about to make a run to Sonic and Manic, but they were trapped by mechanic hands from Eggman's ship. "Ahhh..." Elise and Amaya screamed for Sonic and Manic to come and get them.

Silver, Manic and Sonic looked where the scream was from, Sonic and Manic almost panicked. "Elise, Amaya... Elise, Amaya?!" Sonic and Manic got up and ran to Eggman's ship where Elise and Amaya are, "Wait!" Sonic and Manic called out to Eggman, but there wasn't enough time. Silver threw another power ball at Sonic and Manic, not letting them leave without finishing their fight. "Don't you dare turn your back on me? It time I finally put an end to this!" Silver was about to raise his hand, until Amy and Britney got in the way. "Stop!" "Amy, Britney? Get out of my way, Amy, Britney! This is my mission!" Silver didn't want to hurt them, if they didn't move then he have to find The Iblis Triggers again. "Absolutely, not!" Amy and Britney shook their head. Amy and Britney had their arms open to protect Sonic and Manic, they were happy to help, but if they asked them to go on date that would make their day. "Hmph!" Silver groaned. Sonic and Manic lifted himself up and turn to Amy and Britney. "Thanks Amy, Britney, we appreciate it." Sonic and Manic left to get Elise and Amaya. "Leave it to me." Amy and Britney yelled to Sonic and Manic.

**BEFORE THE FIGHT**

While Amy and Britney was looking for Sonic and Manic, they were about to give up and help find who Silver was looking for. Amy and Britney were thinking, what did Silver mean by, the world was beautiful and all the people were happy here, age thought, they didn't think that Silver loved this world a lot, it's just a world, but maybe he came from a different world or someplace, Amy and Britney thought. They walked back where Silver stopped. And this brought out a smile to Amy and Britney, they found Sonic and Manic, but with two girls in a white dress, walking to the side of Sonic and Manic. Amy and Britney hid, so Sonic and Manic wouldn't see them.

What they saw was Sonic, Manic and the two girls walking, until they notice something in Sonic's and Manic's eyes, they made the girls stop walking, and they picked them up and jumped, with a power ball almost hitting them. Amy and Britney gasped and wondered who did that, until they saw Silver in the sky floating and landing on the ground. They saw how Sonic and Manic whispered something to the girls, and they nodded and ran behind a wall far from Sonic, Manic and Silver. Amy and Britney knew what Sonic and Manic said now, they told them to go somewhere safe, Amy and Britney sometimes wished they were the damsel in distress, but they knew it would never work, not with their hammer.

They watched more and more of the fight between Silver, Manic and Sonic, when Sonic and Manic was thrown across to the wall after they defeated Silver, Amy and Britney looked at the girls, who looked like they were about to run to Sonic and Manic, but they were too late. Amy and Britney gasped, when they saw Eggman behind them, and grabbed them with the mechanical hands on his ship. Amy and Britney looked back at Sonic and Manic, they heard two name, they guessed it was the girls' name, and saw

Sonic and Manic run after them, but was too late. Silver hit them with another of his power balls and talked more, until he raised his arm ready to throw another one, "Oh I don't think so!" muttered Amy and Britney, ran up to Sonic and Manic and yelled, "Stop!" got in front of Sonic and Manic, their arms held out in the open, ready to get things straight with Silver.

**RIGHT NOW**

Amy, Britney and Silver were staring at each other for a while, one of them didn't know who should break the silence, so Amy and Britney broke the silence. "The person you were looking for was Sonic and Manic?" once Silver heard the name, it looked like they were after the same person, but Silver still stayed quiet, until Amy and Britney stopped talking. "Were you planning to kill him?" Silver didn't think twice. "They are responsible for destroying my world!" Silver looked away from Amy and Britney, not able to look at her face. "That's crazy!" Amy and Britney wouldn't believe that Sonic and Manic would destroy that world, not them! "Sonic and Manic would never do that!" Amy and Britney protested to Silver. "But it's true!" Silver looked back at Amy's and Britney's face. "In the near future, their actions will cause the devastation of my world." Silver pointed out and to tell the truth, he didn't know what was right or wrong, anymore. "So I must..." "No! I don't believe it! Even if that was true, if I had to choose between the world and Sonic and Manic, I would choose Sonic and Manic!" Amy and Britney admitted to Silver. Silver just looked at them with disbelieve-meant. Amy and Britney looked at Silver's face and ran to the direction that Sonic and Manic left. Silver was staring at the same place, where Amy and Britney left to go find Sonic and Manic, shaking his head, he walked somewhere, anywhere to think what he is doing.

After Sonic and Manic left to go find the Princesses, they lost the ship. They were looked everywhere, but they couldn't find them or Eggman's ship anywhere. That was when they best buddy, Tails came in. "Sonic, Manic!" Sonic and Manic ran up to Tails, in a matter of seconds. "Tails, you made it." Tails rolled his eyes, of course he made it, and smirked at Sonic and Manic. "Come on, Knuckles and Sonia has something for you!" Tails ran, lifted his feet of the ground and flew away.

While Sonic and Manic was wondering what Knuckles and Sonia has that they needed, they followed Tails to the dock shore, where water was, and Knuckles and Sonia. Knuckles, with his arms around Sonia kissing her, and when they stopped they looked mad, as always, never really smiles, he was holding something that looked like a card. "Knuckles, Sonia." Sonic and Manic called out to them. Knuckles and Sonia nodded to them, "We saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city. He wanted us to give this to you." Knuckles threw the red card to Sonic. Sonic caught it, and looked at it, until Eggman's figure showed on the card. "Sonic and Manic The Hedgehog. If you want me to return the Princesses, you must give me your Chaos Emeralds. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis." when Eggman's message stopped playing, Sonic and Manic looked at it and was thinking, why would he give us the location where we is? And is it a trap? Sonic and Manic looked at Knuckles and threw the card back to him, who missed and dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. "He's pretty cocky." Knuckles grumbled. "It's most definitely a trap." Tails put in. "I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement."

Sonic and Manic looked at the blue and red Chaos Emeralds and observed it. This the same one that Eggman wanted, when they saved Elise and Amaya from him at the Sun Festival. Sonic and Manic was going no matter what happens. "We're going!" argued Sonic and Manic, Knuckles, Sonia and Tails look at them shock, that their going. "Sonic, Manic?" Tails, Sonia and Knuckles complained, at the same time. "Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling us where Elise and Amaya are, we think we should thank him personally." Sonic and Manic clutched onto the Chaos Emeralds, hoping that Elise and Amaya are ok. Knuckles, Sonia and Tails looked at each other not bothering to argue with Sonic and Manic, "OK count us in." Knuckles and Sonia said, to let Sonic and Manic know that their going to help, "Me too." Tails add in, to Sonic and Manic. Sonic and Manic nodded to them. "Ok before we go we have something to tell you guys" Sonic and Manic said. "What is it bro's" Sonia asked. "Well remember when Eggman told us that he killed Jasmine" Manic asked. "Yeah" Knuckles said with sadness in his voice. "Well he lied because when we were saving the princesses in the desert he was holding Jasmine and she looked scared but when she saw us she started to cry so we're only going after the princesses we're also going after Jasmine" Sonic said. Then they started running to White Acropolis.

**NEAR THE BEACH**

Right before Silver and Blaze sent to the future, Blaze and Silver were separated and had to find their way back to land. Unfortunately Silver was near the city and it was easy for him because he asked, they've seen a blue and green hedgehogs, they all said no, but they suggested the Sun Festival, so Silver went there.

Blaze was somewhere on top of a hill, with houses looking around, "So this is the past... I hope Silver is OK. He's pretty insecure when he's alone." Blaze closed her eyes and remembering what silver said, "Blue and green hedgehog..." mumbled Blaze, once it clicked her head, she looked out and ran to catch up to Silver, because she believes, she knows who it is.

Blaze has been running for a while now, but she finally spotted land and ran into the city looking around she didn't find anything, so her next option was to go to the beach. She walked around the beach for some time now, until she spotted and certain hedgehog, Silver. She walked up to him and observed him, he was sitting on the stair steps looking at the clear sky. Blaze smiled, "So this is where you are. I've been looking for you." Silver turned his head a little, to let Blaze know that he heard her, but looked back at the sky. Blaze walked up to Silver, "What's wrong?" Blaze asked curious. "Well, uh, Blaze... To kill someone to save the world... Is that the really that right thing to do?" Silver blurted out. Blaze put both of her hands on her waist and looked at where Silver was looking at, "You're so naive. Whether it's right or wrong. I can't really say... But what I do know is, if we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is." Silver nodded and stood up, and got an idea. "Since their after Dr. Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base. Maybe we'll learn something new." Silver suggested. Blaze nodded and they ran to White Acropolis, hoping they will learn something, but will they be in time?


	11. Chapter 11: Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so now that I have added Sonic underground they all have their medallions and Jasmine is going to sing the song Someday**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Sonia and Tails ran to where Eggman's base is, but he didn't tell them they had to go through his robots. But to think of it, he never does tell them anything. Sonic, Manic and Sonia runs super speed trying to get to the entrance, Knuckles went through the hard way smashing everything with his knuckles, and while Tails goes up to the sky and keeps them distracted. Once all robots were destroyed, they went inside to give Eggman the Chaos Emeralds, then Sonic and Manic can get Elise and Amaya out of there, and get them to safety.

They all run together and find an open space that looked like where Eggman would be. "You're late..." Eggman's voice startled them and they all looked up and saw Eggman in the control room. "Well, we had to deal with your little pets." Knuckles growled. Sonic and Manic had more important things to ask Eggman, "Where's Elise, Amaya and Jasmine?" Sonic and Manic growled at Eggman, if he hurt them behind their back they would kill him, without thinking twice. "My aren't we impatient..." Eggman moved to his side and dragged Elise and Amaya off the floor, to stand up. "Sonic, Manic he's hurting Jasmine!" Elise and Amaya yelled, and worried that Eggman is up to something, to do with Sonic, Manic and his friends. "Let go of them!" Sonic and Manic yelled and growled at same time, they and their friends and sister moved to get ready to fight him. "Ah, ah. You better not move. Now the Chaos Emeralds..." Eggman knew Sonic and Manic would do anything to get Elise, Jasmine and Amaya out, so all he needed was to get Sonic and Manic to do was to put the Chaos Emeralds in the machine that Eggman spent working on after when he captured Elise and Amaya again, and he would finally get rid of the hedgehogs.

Sonic and Manic looked up and moved their hands behind their back, and showed the sapphire and red Chaos Emeralds to Eggman, to satisfy him that they brought the Chaos Emeralds with them. Eggman pointed through the window where he wanted Sonic and Manic to put the Chaos Emeralds in. "Place it there." Sonic and Manic saw Elise and Amaya head shake, telling them not to do it, but if it meant getting Elise and Amaya out they did it anyway. As Sonic and Manic placed the Emeralds on top of the machine that went up through the floor. As it was being dragged down, Eggman laughed and pushed Elise and Amaya out of the way and pressed a big red button, "Hmph!" "No...!" Elsie and Amaya screamed and ran up to the window and hit on it a couple of times before it was too late.

A big purple force-field came down and surrounded Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Sonia and Tails, they moved close to each other so it wouldn't hit them, Knuckles walked up to the force-field and punched it. "It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype. With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!" Eggman was walking up to the control panel and was about to pull it, until unexpected Elise and Amaya shoved him away from the control panel. Eggman couldn't believe how stupid the Princesses were, they must truly love Sonic and Manic, thought Eggman. Sonic, Manic and Sonia and their friends saw everything, when Elise and Amaya pushed Eggman out of the way to not let them go anywhere, where Eggman wanted them to go. Sonic and Manic saw Eggman push Elise and Amaya away from the control panel to the floor with a hard thud. Sonic and Manic ran up to the force-field, but they didn't make it, when Eggman got to the control panel and he turned it on. "No...!" Elsie and Amaya screamed and sounded sad after they saw Sonic, Manic and their friends disappear in front of their faces.

Elise and Amaya ran up to the window, put both of their hands on the window, slid down to the floor, they couldn't believe Eggman won, and got Sonic, Manic and his friends out of the way, to begin his destruction to the world, and bring back, The Flames of Disaster. "Rest assured... They're not dead... Yet." Elsie and Amaya closed their eyes and prayed Sonic and Manic would find a way to come back. "They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. But my machine requires some time-tuning. In fact what my machine needs in order to complete, is your power." Elsie and Amaya looked up at Eggman, and wondered what he meant, they didn't have power or anything, and they were just a Princesses. "My power?" "Yes I can finally complete my plans. Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds... And you... The Princesses of Solenna. That's all I need to receive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I'll be able to control everything in the world! So you would be wise to remain on my "good" side!" Eggman told the Princesses and left out of the room, with Elise and Amaya sitting on the floor looking at where Sonic and Manic was and now gone.

**WITH JASMINE**

After Eggman put Jasmine back in her room she just sat there thinking about everyone but it was more about Shadow while looking at the picture of all her friends and brothers and sister on one side of her locket and her and Shadow on the other said of the locket. "I miss you guys so much but I really Miss Shadow more" Jasmine said. Then she touched her medallion and was reworded with her black and red guitar and started to play the very first song she played with her sibs the song the named Someday.

**Song Someday**

**There's something missing**

**Something's not quite right**

**And I can fell it calling**

**To me every night**

**A little voice inside**

**Tells me someone is out there**

**And I must never give up**

**Searching everywhere!**

**(Someday) We are gonna be together**

**(Someday) Life will be so much better**

**(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break**

**(Someday) No more dark clouds above**

**(Someday) United in the light of love**

**(Someday) The story can only end one way**

**We'll be together someday**

**(Someday) We are gonna be together**

**(Someday) Life will be so much better**

**(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break**

**(Someday) No more dark clouds above**

**(Someday) United in the light of love**

**(Someday) The story can only end one way**

**We'll be together someday**

**Someday!**

**We'll be together someday!**

After Jasmine finished singing she returned her guitar to her medallion and started to cry because the song reminded her of Shadow because it was the first song she ever sang to him it also reminded her of Sonic, Manic and Sonia because it was the first song she ever sang with them. "I miss you guys" Jasmine whispered sadly.

**WITH AMY AND BRITNEY **

Amy and Britney were running. Running to catch up with Sonic and Manic. After they left Silver, they went running to catch up them, somehow someway they did catch up with them. They followed Sonic and Manic and watched them go inside Eggman's base. Amy and Britney sat there waiting for Sonic and Manic to come out, but they noticed something was off. Sonic and Manic always comes out in no time, but not this time. Amy and Britney sat there for another five to ten minutes, they gave up and went inside to take a look around and find Sonic and Manic themselves.

**WITH ELISE AND AMAYA**

Elise and Amaya stayed at the same place, for so long, they didn't remember where they were, until they snapped back to reality. They noticed there were no robots guarding them, so they took their chance and walked out of the room.

**BACK WITH AMY AND BRITNEY**

Amy and Britney were walking for a long time, their feet were getting tired. They walked up to the edge of the wall and they looked to the side, where robots where checking the corridors of the ship. "Maybe we should just go back, maybe we just missed Sonic and Manic, and they left," Amy and Britney were about to turn around until they heard a door opening. Amy and Britney stopped their self and looked up. It was the same girls that Sonic and Manic tried to save, when Eggman captured them. "Hello..." Amy and Britney whispered. "Hi..." Elise and Amaya whispered back to a pink hedgehog and the blue and red hedgehog. They all looked at each other for some time now, but they had to get out of here now! "Come on, let's go before Eggman sends robots to find you..." "OK..." Elise and Amaya smiled and went to get out of here.

Amy and Britney thought they were near the exit, until they noticed they were lost. Amy and Britney looked at their surroundings, they didn't know where to go, either left or right. Amy and Britney took their chances and went right, with the girls following them now, they might be in trouble. They didn't want them to be hurt or anything it's just harder because their human. Amy and Britney were lost in thought, until a sobbing voice was heard. Amy and Britney looked at the girls, but they weren't the ones crying, "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Elise and Amaya questioned and confused. Amy and Britney shrugged their shoulders, "I thought I heard someone cry and..." Amy and Britney trailed off, and heard another sobbing near them. Elise and Amaya turned to the pink hedgehog and the blue and red hedgehog, "I heard it..." Amy and Britney turned to them and nodding at each other they followed where the sobbing voice was.

Amy, Britney, Amaya and Elise continued walking, until they heard the sobbing voice really close to them. They looked at a cell that seemed really overly protected. "Stand back, I got this..." as Amy brought out her hammer and Britney used her powers and started making their way in. Elise and Amaya stood back, far enough for Amy and Britney to open the door. Three more times, Amy hammered the door, it finally opened.

Amy, Britney, Amaya and Elise walked in the cell, and looked around. Amy and Britney saw a figure near the center of the room, looking at the wall in front of the hedgehog. The hedgehog had its knees close to its chest, face buried its face in its knees, not sobbing anymore, but taking deep breathes. Amy and Britney walked up to the figure and was standing behind the hedgehog, Elise and Amaya on the other hand were standing next to the Jasmine, their hands clutched together, hoping that Jasmine was ok. Amy and Britney looked at the hedgehog more closely, with the light now showing, and it looked like, "Shadow?" Amy and Britney called out to the hedgehog. The hedgehog raised its head fast, liked it heard their voice before, and turned its head slowly to let Amy and Britney see who it is.

Amy and Britney gasped with shock, with wide eyes, and open mouth taking their breath away, a horrible memory started coming to them, that they didn't want to see again.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was a sunny day, at the city today. As Amy, Britney and Jasmine walked down the sidewalks shopping for clothes, well mostly Amy and Britney were, but they were looking around the city now. "So how's Shadow doing?" Amy and Britney teased Jasmine with a smile. "He's good, working a lot, but I can deal with it," Jasmine closed her eyes, she always hated how Shadow had a lot of work to do, he said he'd try getting some time off but his work wouldn't allow him to.**

**"Come on Jasmine, we brought you here for a reason, to have fun with your best friends, not to mope around at home all day... Come on we heard they had a sale at the beauty shop!" that brought a smile to Jasmine's face. "You still trying to get Sonic and Manic, to ask you on a date?" Jasmine laughed. Amy just looked down at the ground, "Maybe..." Amy muttered. "But come on let's go." Jasmine watched Amy and Britney ran to the beauty shop, she smiled to herself, these girls will never give up will they, Jasmine thought. Jasmine was lost in thought, she didn't see Eggman's ship.**

**Unexpected, something hit hard on Amy's and Britney's head, hard enough to knock them up. Jasmine gasped, "Amy, Britney?!" Jasmine was running to her friends but she was scoped up from the ground and was trapped into a glass ball.**

**"Now I got you!" Eggman laughed. Jasmine gritted her teeth together, raised her hand up and used her power to freeze the glass, but something unexpected burned the ice, it did just burn the ice, it was getting hot in the glass ball. "Now I wouldn't try your power, you see in this glass ball, I added a heater to make it so hot it can melt ice fast..." Jasmine looked up at Eggman, tried to use her power again, but couldn't, she feel to her knees and she knew she was helpless now. "Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed as he saw Jasmine fall to her knees, Eggman had finally caught Jasmine, at last. "Now that I finally caught you, we are going to have so much fun together!" Eggman said his last words to Jasmine, Jasmine is taken up into Eggman's ship.**

**Amy and Britney saw everything that happen, apparently they didn't hit hard enough, to knock them up. But all Amy and Britney could see that Eggman won and captured their best friend and left. Amy and Britney looked up at the sky where, they last saw Jasmine, then came in darkness.**

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Amy and Britney thought they would never see their best friend again, Amy and Britney had the courage to say her name, once again, "Jasmine..." Jasmine looked up at them and smiled, "Hey, Amy, Britney..."


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**BACK TO SHADOW AND ROUGE**

All Shadow and Rouge remember was, that they were at Kingdom Valley, Eggman was asking for the Secret of Darkness, threating to hurt Jasmine, then they were under attack by his robots, then black smoke appeared from the scepter, then Shadow's shade taken away, and Mephlies!

Shadow and Rouge were taken away to oblivion. When the portal ended, where Mephlies took them, they both fell down on their feet, and looked shock where they are.

The sky was dark with black smoke, fire on the ground with lava added, and all buildings that are broken down.

"What is this place?" Rouge walked up to the end of the building they were standing on. Rouge looked down and found some glass on the floor, so Rouge took caution steps. Shadow walked up to where Rouge was standing. "It seems we've been teleported to another location." Shadow observed, from everything that was light, now was dark. "Well, let's find out where we are." Rouge ran inside the building, and is going to find a computer. Shadow was about to run, until something came to head, "Mephlies... Who is he?" Shadow whispered to himself, it seems like Mephlies knew him well, but he hasn't seen him before. Shadow looked out to the dark sky again, and followed Rouge, where she would find a computer.

Rouge found a computer, in what looked like Eggman's base, but it couldn't be. Rouge turned on the computer and started hacking it. "I'm in..." She went to work on their location now. "I've pinpointed our location, it is..." Rouge trailed off, and looked up at the screen and gasped, "No... That's not possible... Were still in the Doctor's base. But how can that be? Wait, there's no doubt now!" Shadow had his arms cross and was thinking, then something clicked in his head, "So it's not where we are..." Rouge started typing on the computer, then she got an update. Shadow and Rouge looked up at the computer, Rouge gasped and covered her hand over her mouth, not believing what they see. "It appears that we've gone through time... Doesn't it?" Shadow asked. "Yes... Approximately 200 years. Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated." doubted Rouge.

Shadow looked over at Rouge, "Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future. That means this Mephlies character has the power to control time." Rouge and Shadow were looking at the data that they found, to see if there's any more to this Mephlies and the future. "His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control." something clicked in his head, there was another person that was like him, but he never saw her again, after Eggman took her away, Jasmine. He always blamed it on himself, but Amy and Britney told him that it wasn't his fault, he didn't know that Eggman would follow them, so mostly Amy and Britney blamed it on themselves. "But..." Shadow trailed off, when they heard a loud thud in the building. Rouge and Shadow nodded at each other and started following the noise.

Sonic, Manic, Tail, Sonia and Knuckles were spinning in the portal where Eggman took them. Once the portal finally ended, they all fell from the ceiling. "Ahh...!" they all screamed.

Sonic and Manic landed safely on the ground with their feet, Knuckles and Sonia fell on their head with a hard thud, and Tails fell on his bottom that sounded it really hurt. Sonic and Manic looked at them, seeing if their ok, then looked around the place they just went through Eggman's machine. It looked like Eggman's base, but why does it look like it was destroyed, from something big.

"Boy, do I feel dizzy..." groaned Tails." Ow, my head!" growled Knuckles and Sonia. Sonic and Manic didn't say anything, but just looked at Eggman's base, not believing where they are. "Where are we?" Tails questioned, still feeling dizzy.

"Oh, look who's here! I didn't except to see you guys." Said a voice, that sounded familiar, Sonic and Manic looked up, where Eggman's window use to be, and found a familiar bat and hedgehog. "Rouge! Shadow!" Tails shocked and surprise that they were here with them. Rouge had one hand on her waist and the other waving at them "Hi, long time no see!" Rouge smiled at them. Shadow had his arms crossed over his chest wanting to leave right away to find out who this Mephlies is and ask important questions to him.

Far away from Eggman's base. Sonic, Manic, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Sonia and Knuckles were all staring at the destroyed buildings and then that's when they needed to know where they are.

"This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline," Shadow started the conversation, over the dead silence. "The future?" Tails shocked, he can't believe that Eggman's machine brought them to the future. "Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!" that was even worse, because if Eggman can control time, that means he change the past, to beat Sonic and Manic, or even worse, rule the world.

"Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here!" Sonic and Manic knew Eggman needed time to do something stupid or create another machine to complete his plan, but what was his plan though.

Knuckles and Sonia was shaking their head, not believing any of this, "Now, how can we get back to our own time?" grumbled Knuckles and Sonia, while they kicked a rock off of the bridge that was now broken in half.

"You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy." replied Shadow. Everyone looked at Sonic and Manic, when they were thinking of what Shadow meant, as soon as they got it, "We see. You mean using your Chaos Control will..." "Yes, but that alone is insufficient..." Shadow interrupted and pointed at Sonic and Manic.

Shadow might do everything alone by himself, but he had to ask for help, if they were in the future, then the Chaos Emeralds would not have a lot of power in them, for one person to open the portal back home. "Okay, Shadow. It looks like we need to work together." Sonic and Manic huffed out to Shadow, and gave him the thumbs up, to let him know that they made their deal. Shadow nods in return. Shadow, Manic and Rouge take the left side to where all fire and lava is and Sonic, Tails, Sonia and Knuckles took the right side to where all of the buildings are destroyed.

Unknown to all of them, that someone was watching them behind their backs. There the black smoke watch as they talk to one another and making their deal to each other, to find the Chaos Emeralds, to leave this future and change it all. As the black smoke turned back to his form, he walks where they were just now and looked where Shadow, Manic and Rouge left, "Hah, hah... They will never know what comes to them." at that Mephlies turned back to black smoke and followed Shadow.

**BACK AT EGGMAN'S BASE**

Silver and Blaze walk in the snow, where Eggman's base was, they were too late. As they walked further, Silver finds a sapphire Chaos Emerald, Silver picked it up and observed it. "That's a Chaos Emerald." Silver looked at Blaze, figuring out how she knew it was a Chaos Emerald, but he couldn't tell. Blaze continued talking, "It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power. Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen." Blaze looked at the Chaos Emerald in Silver's hands and turn around to leave, into the city. "Keep it as a lucky charm." Blaze told Silver.

Silver looked down at the gem, "It transform your thoughts into power..." whispered Silver. Silver was thinking of something, that it might work. If the gem can transform your thoughts into power, then he knows what he can use to kill the Iblis Triggers. Silver fisted the gem and began to run, to catch up with Blaze.


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Sonic, Tails, Sonia and Knuckles ran back to Eggman's base, to find some information if there's any Chaos Emeralds, near them or near Shadow, Manic and Rouge. When they got there, they walked around and looking inside some cells and rooms. When they were walking around and couldn't find a computer still. Sonic was looking back and forth, and side to side, checking if there were any computers near them, but something caught Sonic's eye, there was a cell door, that looked like someone was trying to get in, there were about five or six holes on the door, that looked like something big, and inside the dark cell room. Sonic snaked his head, and walked back to Tails, Sonia and Knuckles.

"No matter where we go, all we see are ruins." grumbled Knuckles. "How can this be our future?" Knuckles and Sonia added, they were walking in circles still not believing it's their future, they wondered if there was a way to get the future they want, not darkness. "How could it come to this?" Tails just read Knuckles and Sonia minds.

Sonic looked at all three of them, not wanting to answer or add a question. He walked pass them, still thinking if there's a way to get to the timeline, and go after Eggman, to get Elise and Amaya.

That's all was in Sonic's mind, to save Elise and get her to safety and leave, but it hurt his heart, to just leave Elise. Maybe he should have kissed her on the hill and confessed his feelings he had for her, when he had the chance, but he was stupid to not kiss her. He remembered when he saw, Elise's face went sad, after he told her they should go back to the city. Sonic closed his eyes, coming back to reality, until he noticed a light coming from a door.

Sonic, Tails, Sonia and Knuckles run to the door, but stopped when they heard voices coming through the door. Sonic walked up to the door and showed have of his face, and letting Tails, Sonia and Knuckles have a peek also of what's going on in there. Sonic had a good view, to see three figures in the room, with a computer in the room, but he wanted to hear the conservation.

"Could it be true? If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Silver questioned and hoped. As Mephlies nodded, he turned around to the old machinery, "The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event." Melphlies told Silver and Blaze. "This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into your world."

Sonic gasped when he saw Silver in the room, so this is where he came from, thought Sonic. But there was a cat next to him that he hasn't seen before but maybe they will meet, once he was back to his timeline again. But he saw another figure that looked like Shadow and Jasmine but he looks different from them, he had gray stripes in his hair, and when he saw him turn around, he had green snake eyes, not red. Sonic defiantly knew it wasn't Shadow or Jasmine, so who was he, if he's not Shadow or Jasmine?

At that Mephlies turned on the computer. It showed old news articles, pictures, and the dates of when it happened. Silver and Blaze turned back to Mephlies as he brought up a purple gem, that looked like a Chaos Emerald. "And you have these people to blame." As Mephlies handed Silver the gem. Silver looked at the gem with confusion, until an image came up in his head. Flames everywhere except if didn't burn two people, who were hedgehogs. The color of blue and green raised his head up, with the color of their emerald green eyes, with red and white shoes and white gloves turned around and looked to the side of Silver, and showed their anger. "I see it! So, that blue and green hedgehog are the Iblis Triggers? Questioned Silver. "Blue and green hedgehogs..." muttered Blaze, as she thinks who it is, but isn't certain.

Sonic widen his eyes, he could feel his friends and sister eyes behind him, looking at him as shocked as he is. Sonic doesn't believe it, even if it was true, that he and Manic are 'The Iblis Triggers', then he knows why Silver tried to kill him and Manic in the city, but all thanks to Amy and Britney, that they were there. But when heard the cat mumbled, 'blue and green hedgehog' she looks like she heard of them or might have seen them before. Sonic looked back, at the known hedgehog that wasn't Shadow or Jasmine. He saw that he had a dark purple Chaos Emerald, funny Sonic has never seen such a dark gem before, that's when it hit him, the hedgehog made it, himself. Sonic and his friends continued to watch and hear the conversation.

"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Triggers were alive." finished Mephlies, as he does something with his hands, then out came a purple a ball with black lines from his hands; he turns around and the ball gets bigger and it brings Silver, Blaze, and Mephlies in. They disappear without a trace.

Sonic and his friends and sister ran to the same spot where they disappeared, as they saw them leave to the past, where their timeline is. "What the... Who was that guy?" Knuckles and Sonia asked confused. "He just looked like Shadow and..." Knuckles and Sonia trailed off, when they heard Tails yelling at them, with fear. "Th-This is terrible!" Sonic turned to him worried, and looked at Tails as he was typing on the computer. "According to the data, the Princesses died when they were kidnapped by Eggman!" At that Sonic ran to Tails, as he was picking more information. "Apparently, Eggman's battleship exploded!" Tails sounding even more worried and sad. "The data of this incident was... Two days after the Festival of the Sun!" Sonic looked at Tails. "If we don't return in time, Elise and Amaya will die on board Eggman's battleship." Trying to stay calm and control his anger, to not explode in front of his friends and sister. "That means..." Sonic trailed off, not wanting to say, what he had to say. "Yeah... I think so."

Tails looked at the floor, not wanting to cry in front of them. Knuckles was shaking their head hugging a crying Sonia, wanting to get back to their timeline, in order to save the Princesses, in time. Sonic, on the other hand, was mad, he walked out of the room, without them knowing and went to the nearest wall. And punched it a few good times, to let the wall fall down right in front of him. Sonic was standing there, for what felt like hours, with his hands in fists, letting his nails dig through his gloves to his palm.

Tails, Sonia and Knuckles ran out of the computer room, to where the noise came from, but found Sonic looking down, with his eyes closed and fisted hands, and they looked down where the noise came from, and saw the wall, broken in little pieces. Tails, Sonia and Knuckles looked at each other looking for answers, in their eyes, seeing if they know what was wrong with Sonic, but they shrugged their shoulders, letting the question pass and walked up to Sonic.

Sonic turned to his friends and sister, "Come on, let's go back inside and find the Chaos Emerald, to go back home..." walking pass them again, and pretending nothing happened and walked inside the computer room. Tails, Sonia and Knuckles wanted answers, like what happen when they mentioned the Princesses dying on Eggman's battleship, but they needed to find a Chaos Emerald first, they went inside and went looking up where the Emerald was.

Shadow, Manic and Rouge walked out of the building where they found two Chaos Emerald, all they needed was one more, then bang their at their timeline once again. Shadow and Manic were walking fast, as always, while Rouge is just admiring the green and red Chaos Emerald in her hands. Walking side to side, like she's drunk, only looking at the gems and talking to it. "Hah hah... My precious Chais Emeralds. You are all so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance..." as soon as Rouge was done talking, they stopped and found a robot that looked familiar.

Until Rouge whispered, "Omega... Omega! What's he doing here?" Shadow heard Rouge's heels clicking when she ran to Omega. He stayed at his place for a while, observing Omega, he looked beaten up, like something fast hit him. Shadow and Manic walked up to Rouge. He walked behind Omega, and opened his control panel. "He seems to be in standby mode." "What could have possibly happened to create this future?" Rouge asked herself.

The silence ended with Rouge's radio beeping, "Yes, this is Rouge." Shadow and Manic looked at Rouge as she was talking to someone. "Understood. We'll be there in a minute." Rouge looked back up at Shadow and Manic. "It looks like Sonic and his friends and sister have found something, too. Let's go." Shadow looks at Omega again, then turns his head back at Rouge and Manic. "It's not like we can do anything for him now." Shadow nodded his head with agreement. "Yeah..." And that Shadow, Manic and Rouge leave, to where Sonic and his friends and sister would be.

Shadow, Manic and Rouge were waiting on Sonic, Tails, Sonia and Knuckles to show up. Tails told them they located the Chaos Emerald, in the forest, or what was a forest. There was rock hard floor, with fire spreading around them, some fire were on trees and the grass. As Shadow, Manic and Rouge wait for them, they spot a blue hedgehog coming their way.

"You guys are so slow." Rouge said, with her hand on her hip, while Shadow had his arms crossed. "Look." Rouge showed them the two Chaos Emeralds they found. "Two Chaos Emerald! You've already found two!" Tails said happily. "Well then, I may not look like it, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna I know." Rouge smirk as she turned to Knuckles. Knuckles was looking away from Rouge, until she spoke, and looked back her and walked in front of her face. "What? Hmph!" Knuckles huffed out, then turned his back on Rouge, while she smirked behind his back.

"Have you guys discovered anything?" Shadow groaned, not wanting to play Rouge's game with Knuckles. "Um, yeah." Tails replied. "I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but..." "You mean we've got to go through there?" Rouge interrupted Tails. Tails pointed inside the cave they had to go, but Rouge didn't believe they had to go inside a cave, who knows what's in there! "If you don't like it, you can stay here." Knuckles pointed out to Rouge and walked up to her face again. Rouge

Looked at him, with her hand on her waist. "You've got to be kidding!" Like Rouge would miss out on the fun.

"Don't be late." Sonic pointed at Shadow. "Same to you." Shadow replied, and ran to the cave, followed by Sonic, Manic, Rouge, Sonia, Knuckles, and Tails.

They were all in the cave, nothing came up yet. Rouge looked up and saw a Chaos Emerald. Rouge lifted off of the ground and went to her precious Emerald. "I've found a Chaos Emerald." Rouge was reaching for the Emerald. "Don't touch it!"

Suddenly a big fire snake, came out of nowhere. Rouge flew away from the Chaos Emerald, before the fire snake came out of the fire below them. "What? What's this?" Rouge observed the creature. Shadow, Manic and Sonic moved in front of everyone, so they can deal with the snake.

Once they dealt with the snake they defeated, Sonic brought out the Chaos Emerald to show Shadow that he got it, before the snake could take it down to the lava with him. And Shadow and Manic brought out theirs, to show Sonic also.

Shadow, Manic and Sonic nodded to each other, "Chaos Control!" they said at the same time, they raised their gems together and the Chaos Control formed a portal, away back to their timeline. Sonic was eager and jumped in first, then followed Knuckles, Sonia, Tails, Manic and Rouge looked at Shadow nodding for him to follow before the portal is gone. Shadow nodded back to them and went inside the portal, before it disappeared.

Unknown to them, Mephlies watched everything. He saw Shadow looked around the place and went inside the portal with his friends. Mephlies also observed Sonic The Hedgehog. He saw everything, when his fox friend told him about the Princesses death, he saw how mad he was and broke the wall into pieces. Mephlies smiled to himself, he knew he was getting close to Sonic's and Manic's weakness, he finally knew how to get Iblis out now! Smiling to himself, he created a portal to go back to the past were Shadow would be and try to find his weakness now.

**LEAVING EGGMAN'S BASE**

Elise, Amaya, Amy, Britney and Jasmine walk close together, and look around the city, if anything has changed and to see if Sonic and Manic are around, or more importantly, Shadow.

Amy and Britney looks at Jasmine, they still can't believe that they found Jasmine, all those years ago. She looks the same as ever, wears a black and red dress, red and black shoes, and wears gold rings around her wrist and ankles that convert her energy. Amy and Britney shakes their head, and closed their eyes, they thought all those years ago, they blamed it on themselves for letting Eggman capture her, Shadow tried convincing them that it was his fault, but they took all the blame.

Elise and Amaya didn't like the dead silence, so they stopped walking. "Thank you so much for rescuing me, I am so great full." Amy, Britney and Jasmine stop in their tracks and looked at the girl. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose." then Jasmine spoke. "And well you already know me." Elise and Amaya looked at them, now knowing their names, they introduced themselves to them. "My name is Elise and I'm Amaya." Amy and Britney looked up at her, not believing what she heard. Amy and Britney, then looked down at her and all the way to the top. "Elise, Amaya... Wait you're not Elise and Amaya, the Princesses of Solenna, are you?" Amy and Britney looked at them. Elise and Amaya nodded to them and gasped. "I'll bet someone's already on their way to rescue you!" Amy and Britney smiled. Jasmine shakes her head, laughing at Amy and Britney. "Oh Amy, Britney, hah, hah... how much I missed your romantic mind." Amy and Britney looked at her, smiling and rolled their eyes, they missed their best friend a lot.

Elise and Amaya smile fell a little, to a frown because they saw Eggman, take Sonic and his friends somewhere in the distant past or far future. They looked down at her feet. "Uh... Yes, but that someone I know said to us... 'Nothing takes action, until you take action' so we decided to heed their advice.

Amy and Britney put a finger under their chin and closed their eyes, thinking about what they just said.

Meanwhile, Jasmine closed her eyes, thinking about Shadow. Shadow, it hurt her heart so bad, she hasn't seen Shadow for 5 years ago, maybe longer. She doesn't remember how long she was with Eggman, so she let it pass.

"Hmm... You wouldn't happen to have some feelings for this person, would you?" Elise and Amaya turned around fast, like a deer in red lights. "What? No of course not!" Elise and Amaya lied, they knew so much it was a lie. Elise and Amaya were blushing so much their face turned red, they knew they had feelings for Sonic and Manic, in the first place, when they saved them. They knew it was impossible to like someone in one day, but somehow they felt really special to them, and they did almost kiss, so that meant Sonic and Manic had feelings for them also, that brought out a smile to their face. They had forgotten about Amy, Britney and Jasmine, she turned around to meet their faces and they smiled. "It's OK, love changes everything" Amy and Britney smiled at Jasmine. Jasmine looked down at her feet and blushed, Amy and Britney knew that she loves Shadow, but she never had the chance to tell him, he was so busy and all. "It feels like every little moment in your life is huge! Doesn't it?" Amy and Britney walked up to Elise and Amaya and looked at their face, with a smile.

Elise and Amaya still looking down at their feet, still blushing furiously. "So, what do these guys look like?" "Come on, Amy and Britney don't you see, you've made the Princesses more embarrassed, then ever." Jasmine laughed and teased at the same time. Amy and Britney just gave her a smile and rolled their eyes, she was just curious. "Have you guys already been on a date with them?" Amy and Britney asked, pretending they didn't hear Jasmine.

Jasmine covered her face with her right hand and smiling through it. Amy and Britney asked the same questions to her, when Amy and Britney saw how happy she was one morning, Amy and Britney annoyed her with all of their romantic questions and gave up and told them it was Shadow. Amy and Britney weren't surprised when she said it was Shadow, they were actually really happy for her. Amy and Britney haven't changed a bit, thought Jasmine.

"Well no... We really haven't..." Elise and Amaya was having trouble with their words coming out, they really didn't expected Sonic and Manic to ask them on a date, but if they did, then maybe they would say yes.

Jasmine saw how the Princesses were having trouble with their words, there was something in their eyes, they were not telling them, and it was a mystery.

"A one way love!? That's so cute... Come on there's no need to be shy." Amy and Britney went on. "Look you're Princesses and you're super cute. Those guys are the lucky one!" Amy and Britney didn't know they were referring Sonic and Manic, as the lucky ones. Elise and Amaya looked down at them and let Amy and Britney finish.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was looking the other way, planning on finding Shadow to surprise him that she's back now, but then turned around when Amy and Britney spooked.

"We also have someone that we're pursuing, too. We wish us all luck!" until noticed Jasmine spoke.

"So you're still trying to make my brothers go out with you on a date? Tell me, are you still chasing them around?" Jasmine asked curious, not trying to sound rude or anything, but how is it still possible that Amy and Britney are still chasing Sonic and Manic?

"Look, there too fast, also they saved the Princesses, at the Festive of the Sun!" Amy and Britney said excited and happy. Jasmine shakes her head, but then her eyes fell to the Princesses.

With curious eyes she observed them, they looked like they were about to run away, but they just stood there, looking at the ground, with a sad smile, then something clicked in her head. "Come on, let's go find Shadow! Maybe Sonic and Manic are with hi!" Jasmine saw Amy and Britney run across the block and turned a corner, behind the wall.

Jasmine, Amaya and Elise stood next to each other. Jasmine walked on front of Elise and Amaya and looked up at them, eye to eye. "So, how long?" Elise and Amaya looked confused. "How long what?" Jasmine gave them a smile and asked again. "How, long did you like Sonic and Manic?" Elise and Amaya widen their eyes, they didn't know they can be read easily, but they guessed only Jasmine knew. "Before Sonic and Manic saved us..." Elise and Amaya admitted. "Love at first sight, huh? It's okay, you know... Well it isn't, because... You know, you're human and Sonic's and Manic... Well, Sonic and Manic are hedgehogs." Elise and Amaya looked at her was about to talk, but they let Jasmine finish her statement. "But you do know, you have to tell Amy and Britney, right?" Elise and Amaya looked at Jasmine shocked. They didn't know that they would be on their side. "Umm... we understand but we think..." "Did you guys, kiss?" Jasmine interrupted Elise and Amaya. "Don't be shy, your secret safe with me..."

Elise and Amaya looked at her and shakes their head. "We almost did, on the hill, after we were saved from Sonic and Manic, but we stopped each other and came back to the city, pretending nothing didn't happened..." at that Jasmine shakes her head and starts laughs. "Why, are you laughing?" Elise and Amaya asked. "It nothing really, but if I know Sonic and Manic and I know then well because their my brothers, that means they really like you, and it also means, that they would do just about anything for

You, to be safe and sound." until Jasmine finished her sentence, she fell into a hug. Elise and Amaya hugged her and Jasmine hugged back, "Thank you, for understanding." Jasmine smiled and they broke the hug and looked at her face, "No problem I know how you feel because well I have a boyfriend, but I wasn't kidding about telling Amy and Britney, though..." Elise and Amaya nodded their head with agreement, "Yes we understand, we will tell them, soon." And that brought a smile to all of them.

As soon as Elise and Amaya got up on their knees, Jasmine, Amaya and Elise heard voices coming near them.

**AFTER LEAVING ELISE AND JASMINE**

Amy and Britney ran, as soon as possible to try and find Shadow, and give him a surprise that he will be happy to see.

Amy and Britney ran what seemed like a long time, until something made them stop. A portal came out of nowhere, then two figures came up through the portal. Amy and Britney looked more closely to see who it was. It was Shadow and Rouge! Amy and Britney smiled to their self, they finally found Shadow!

"Shadow! Rouge!" Amy and Britney shouted to them and started running to them.

Shadow and Rouge looked where their names were being called out until they saw Amy and Britney running to them, looking happy. "Amy, Britney, what's the matter?" Shadow asked worried a little. Amy and Britney caught up to them, "Hey Shadow! Hi Rouge! Shadow, come with me, we want to show you something?!" Shadow looked at them, wondering what they have to show him. Of course he had to cross his arms over his chest and giving them a serious look. "What could you possibly want to show me?"

Amy and Britney rolled their eyes, of course they had to play twenty questions with Shadow, but they didn't have time for this. "Shadow please, we don't have time to play twenty questions right now! Please come with us, then you'll find out yourself!" Shadow looked at them for a while, then nodded at them.

He looked behind his back and found Rouge with her hand on her waist, she gave a small nod, then went flying somewhere, leaving the Chaos Emerald, with Shadow.

Shadow looked at Amy and Britney, nodding at them that he will follow them, at that he starts following Amy and Britney, in the direction where they are going to show his surprise, to him.

Amy, Britney and Shadow were close by Elise, Amaya and Jasmine, then Amy and Britney turned around blocking Shadow's view. "Amy, Britney? What are you doing?" Shadow asked a little surprise by Amy's and Britney's attitude. "Close your eyes." Amy and Britney were doing their best puppy dog eyes. "Why?" Shadow didn't like surprises, so he wasn't so sure that he should close his eyes. "Please?" Shadow signed, shaking his head with disbelieve-meant and closed his eyes.

Amy and Britney stirred Shadow to his surprise, with his eyes still closed. He couldn't see a thing but only light that went through his eye lids. Once Amy and Britney stopped moving him, he heard shuffling on the sidewalk and he turned his head side to side with his eyes still closed. "Ok, Shadow. You can open them." Amy and Britney said in a calm voice.

Shadow crossed his arms, with his eyes still closed. But opened them, letting light clear his vision, until he could see again, he gasped. He had wide open eyes, mouth open with shock and his hands uncrossed and were up to his sides, he thought he was dreaming at a second, but he actually was staring right at Jasmine, with his own eyes.

He saw Jasmine smile at Shadow, "Are you going to stand there all shocked or give me a kiss to say, 'Welcome Home'?" Jasmine teased Shadow, it was her specialty to tease Shadow, a lot.

Shadow walked up to her, stopping half way to her personal space, and looking into her eyes. He smiled and put a hand behind her neck, and the other on her waist, and pulled Jasmine into a furious kiss. Opening both of their mouths, letting tongue against tongue touch against each other, and letting them explore each other's mouth. Jasmine put both of her arms around Shadows neck and letting the kiss continue, she never wanted this to end.

Elise, Amaya, Britney and Amy walked behind a wall to give them privacy, to let them kiss and make-up. Amy and Britney couldn't help their self and bring out their head behind the wall and watch them look at each other, then kiss. Amy and Britney huffed out and was daydreaming about them, Manic and Sonic kissing.

While, Elise and Amaya looked at Amy and Britney, they were shaking their head, then they walked to the other side of the building, putting their back against the wall and was thinking, of what Jasmine told them, they knew they had to tell Amy and Britney, but they didn't know when the right time was.

Unknown to Elise and Amaya, Eggman was watching them go behind the wall, and was thinking too hard. Eggman didn't care for Jasmine's escape, so he decided to let her go with Amy, Britney, Amaya and Elise. Eggman got out of his ship and pulled out two handkerchief, from his coat pocket and poured some chloroform onto them, and came behind to the Princesses. Elise and Amaya didn't know someone was behind them, until that someone put a rag over their nose and mouth. They tried screaming, but suddenly got very tired, they tried screaming for help, they looked to see who it was. they widen their eyes as they saw Eggman, until darkness took over them.


	14. Chapter 14: Chapter 13

**CHAPER THIRTEEN**

Amy and Britney were still watching Shadow and Jasmine kiss and make-up, but then they noticed something was wrong. Amy and Britney turned around, not finding Elise and Amaya anywhere. Amy and Britney started to panic, they ran to the other side of the building and was looking back and forth, not able to find to Elise and Amaya anywhere.

Amy and Britney ran back to Shadow and Jasmine. "Shadow! Jasmine! You guys can make-up later! Right now, we have a problem!" Shadow and Jasmine look back at Amy and Britney. "What is it Amy? Something wrong?" Shadow asked concern.

Jasmine backed away from Shadow's personal space, to look at her best friends, that's when she notices someone was missing. "Amy? Where are Elise and Amaya?" Amy and Britney looked down at the ground. "Oh my god, their gone aren't they?" Amy and Britney nodded, to her and looked up at their friend. "What happen?" Shadow asked. "I don't know! One minute they are there, the next there gone!" Amy and Britney panicked. They covered their hands, over their face, so they wouldn't have to look at their friends.

Jasmine walked up to them and put her arm around their shoulder. "Hey, we're not mad. But all that matters, is we find the Princesses. If we're lucky, Sonic and Manic might show up sooner." Jasmine looked at Shadow, nodding their heads to each other. "Come on let's see if we can find them!" Amy and Britney looked at her and gave her a small sad smile. And stared running around the city, to find Elise and Amaya soon.

Jasmine and Shadow looked at each other. "Come on, let's help them out." Shadow nodded to her and they both starting running, same speed to find Elise and Amaya soon.

**BACK TO SONIC**

After Sonic, Manic, Tails, Sonia and Knuckles entered the portal, the way back home, they were coming straight down, to the ground.

"Ow...!" Tails fell on his bottom again, Knuckles and Sonia landed on their head again also, and Sonic and Manic landed on their feet again. Soon they were looking around the city, if anything had happened, while they were in the future.

Nothing seemed suspicious or out of the ordinary, yet.

Sonic and Manic looked side to side at building to building to make sure nothing was broken, by the time he knew, it was day two. Two days after the Festival! Sonic and Manic looked around for a clock to make sure, there was enough time left, to save Elise and Amaya.

Knuckles and Sonia were walking around Sonic, Manic and Tails, to get a good view of the timeline they are in. "Looks like we made it back, in one piece!" Knuckles and Sonia explained. "Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else?" Tails asked concerned.

"Those two, can keep care of themselves." Sonic and Manic said. They knew that they would just go back to working, on missions, from G.U.N. Sonic and Manic were looking for a newspaper, to see the date and any breaking news, that Elise, Amaya and Eggman dies on his battleship. The Sonic found a newspaper, lying on the sidewalk. Sonic ran up to it, and picked it up and was looking through it. Knuckles, Sonia, Manic and Tails followed him and looked at the newspaper also, to make sure they made it in time. Knuckles, Sonia and Tails were still confused by Sonic's and Manic's attitude, but they will let him tell them, at the right time.

"Don't worry Sonic we'll find them don't give up" Sonia said.

Then Sonia, Manic and Sonic touched their medallions for their instruments.

"You know we haven't played a song sense Jasmine was kidnapped how about we play the song never give up" Sonia said.

"Ok" Sonic and Manic said.

**SONG: NEVER GOVE UP**

**A one, two, three, and—**

**Never, never give up**

**Never give up the fight**

**Never, never give up**

**Never give up the fight**

**No matter how tough it gets for us**

**I know we can make it through**

**Long as we keep standing tall, working together, oh**

**Go ahead, throw us your best shot**

**Try anything you want to**

**Nothing's gonna make us believe**

**We can't make it better, oh**

**Come on**

**Never**

**(Music)**

**Never, never give up**

**Never give up the fight**

**Never! Never give up**

**Never give up the fight**

**We'll never give up the fight**

**Never, never**

**Never give up the fight**

**Never, never**

**We'll never give up the fight**

**Never, never**

**Never!**

**BACK TO ELISE AND AMAYA**

Elise and Amaya were in enteral darkness. Dreaming of the same hill where Sonic , Manic and they were, Elise and Amaya were looking at Sonic and Manic and was smiling at them, they knew they would find them.

Sonic and Manic looked at them and smiled at them, "Wake up Elise, Amaya..." Elise and Amaya looked confused at a moment, was about to speak to Sonic and Manic, but they beat them. "Elise, Amaya, this isn't really... Wake up..." Elise and Amaya were getting scarred, they started panting and taking deep breathes, when they saw the hill was on fire. Elise and Amaya looked back at Sonic and Manic, but they were nowhere around. They were looked behind them to see if Sonic and Manic were over there, but they weren't. They closed their eyes, and turned back around, until two figure came up to them, putting their hands on their shoulder. "Wake up Elise, Amaya!" they screamed, with all their voice, as they saw Sonic and Manic all dead in skeleton bones.

They woke up, with wide eyes and sat up quickly. They closed their eyes, putting their knees close to their chest, and hugged them. They ran a hand over their sweaty head and reopened their eyes, to look at their surroundings. They saw that they were in a train, looking back and forth they found Eggman standing there staring at them, like he read their mind.

"Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for your return, Princesses." Eggman said impatiently. They looked down at the ground. "Why are we in a train?" Elise and Amaya asked Eggman, not really wanting to listen Eggman talk about how long they took to wake up. "We are here to get out of the city, Princesses." Elise and Amaya looked at Eggman, shocked. "We rather stay here in the city..." Elise and Amaya trailed off a little. "Ahh... Why would you want to stay here? Because you believe Sonic and Manic will save you. Well to remind you something, there gone." Elise and Amaya closed their eyes, they knew Sonic, Manic and his friends, would find a way to get back here, but will they be in time?

Till two familiar voice came yelling. "Hey Eggman! I think you have something that belongs to us!" Sonic and Manic voice came out yelling from the top if the train, they were on. They had their hands on their hips, and were looking really mad.

When Eggman heard their voices he stomped his foot to the ground. "How did they get back?!" Eggman yelled. He looked at Elise and Amaya and smiled, and started walking towards them.

Elsie and Amaya were trying to move away, while they were still on the floor, but Eggman grabbed them hard making them stand up and bring their hands together and brought out his rags and started tying their hands on the rail. They looked scarred of what Eggman was thinking, their hands hurt when Eggman put a double knot on the rags making sure, and they wouldn't escape. They saw him leave the cart to the next and the next until he hit to the control room, and started putting more coal and making the train go faster.

Sonic and Manic saw Eggman go into the next cart, he started walking towards the cart Elise and Amaya were on until, and they felt the train go faster. Sonic and Manic didn't have enough time to hang on to something, before they fell off of the train, onto their side. Once, Sonic and Manic felt the hard ground on their side, they looked up where Elise and Amaya's cart was, until they widen his eyes. They saw Elise and Amaya trying to get their hands free from the railing, where Eggman tied them up, to escape, but they gave up and turned where Sonic and Manic were, and they heard their voice yelling. "Sonic, Manic!" they yelled before a tunnel blocked the train, that's when they notice that Eggman was trying to get them out of the city.

Sonic and Manic got up to their feet and started running to catch up to the train, they ignored the pain, on their side. They went full speed into the tunnel, and saw lights, bright enough to blind them, but kept running toward the light, where they would find the train. The train was out of the tunnel finally, and now they were outside. They ran fast enough, to go through the door, and that's what he did. They ran through the door, broken in small and big chucks of wood, when Sonic and Manic looked in the room Elise and Amaya weren't on there. They must of got freed when they were in the tunnel.

Then Sonic and Manic heard footsteps on the roof of the train, they went to the end of the train and looked up and saw Elise's and Amaya's dress blowing in the wind, on top of the train.

When Elise and Amaya were in the tunnel it was dark enough not anyone able to see what was going on. Elise and Amaya somehow got the rags undone and went running to the nearest exit. When they got off the door and stopped their self when they looked down, it was a big gap to the next cart, but they heard the door opening. They looked at Eggman.

Eggman was looking at them, he couldn't believe they got out easily. When he took steps back, looked ready to jump over the big gap to get the Princesses, Elise and Amaya looked to the side of them and found a ladder to the top of the roof of the train.

Elise and Amaya ran to the ladder and started climbing on it; they were on top of the train, wind blowing hard on their face and dress. They started running to the end of the train, but stopped their self in time. They saw the mental railings that support the wheels and the wood floor boards underneath them, They didn't want to jump and hit their head on them.

They turned around and were facing Eggman on the other side of the end, where he just climbs the ladder. He laughed at them, "What are you going to do now, were you really going to jump?" Elise and Amaya looked back down and saw a hint of blue and green. Then Sonic's and Manic's face appeared and they smiled at them and nodded to jump. Elise and Amaya turned back to Eggman and saw a tunnel coming ahead of them. They smiled at Eggman and jumped.

Eggman ran to the other end where the Princesses just jumped and saw Sonic and Manic ran with them, in their arms and they looked at Eggman, pointing their finger to look behind him. Eggman turned around, jumped down, lying face down on the roof top, fast enough to not get hit, when the tunnel appeared.


	15. Chapter 15: Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**BETWEEN THE FIGHT**

Silver and Blaze were running toward the city, while they were running, they found a familiar hedgehog.

Mephlies was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, just staring at the sidewalk.

Silver and Blaze looked at each, for a moment and nodded to go up to Mephlies. They ran to him and stopping half way to meet his face.

"Mephlies..." Mephlies didn't even move, when he heard Silver's voice. Mephlies looked at the ground still, waiting for Silver to ask the questions to him. He knew that Silver was getting suspicious about killing the Iblis Triggers, but if he didn't then he couldn't get Iblis out.

Silver looked back at Blaze and went forward to meet Mephlies face. "Tell me... Who are the Iblis Triggers? Why do they want to destroy the world?" Silver didn't understand anything, when he first saw Sonic and Manic, he thought they would be planning to destroy the world, but they were just saving the Princesses from Eggman and all they were doing was being the heroes. "Why does it matter, to you?" Mephlies growled, he knew that Silver wouldn't kill anyone, so he was thinking of giving Silver one more chance to kill the hedgehogs, if he didn't then he would have to kill them, himself. "Unless you complete your task, you future will remain the same... Forever." Mephlies pointed at Silver and turned his head to look at him serious. "There currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this." At that Mephlies leaves.

Blaze walked where Mephlies disappeared, and turned around looking Silver. Silver was standing there, thinking of what he really wants. Silver looked back at Blaze nodding his head. Then they ran to the train station.

Silver and Blaze ran up to the train station, they stopped. They looked at where Sonic and Manic were laying on their side, trying to stand up. They both hid where they can see what's going on.

They saw Sonic and Manic looking at where the train was about to go in a tunnel, and saw someone there looking at Sonic and Manic. They heard them yelling Sonic's and Manic's name and went through the tunnel. They looked back at where Sonic and Manic were laying down and now was standing up, and running into the tunnel.

They both stared at shock as the train came through the tunnel. They stared as the girls went on top of the train and running to the end of train. They stopped their self, looking down at the train, and then turned around now looking at Eggman across from the other side of the train. They saw when Sonic and Manic come through the end, where the girls was and looked up at shock.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of their eyes. Soon they saw that the girls looked back down and saw Sonic and Manic, they turned back to Eggman, and was smiling. They backed their self to the end of the train and jumped. They thought they were about to fall until Sonic and Manic caught them in their arms. They looked at them, as Sonic and Manic pointed their finger. They looked back at Eggman ducking, until a tunnel came up. And he disappeared into the tunnel.

Silver turned to Blaze and she nodded her head telling him to go. Silver jumped off the hill, onto his feet and was looking at Sonic and Manic, the Iblis Triggers. He saw them talking, and he knew it was time. He threw one of his power balls.

Sonic and Manic were carrying Elise and Amaya in their arms while running, Elise and Amaya looked at Sonic and Manic, they were really happy that Sonic, Manic and their friends found a way to get back here. That made Elise and Amaya smile, "I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to!" at that Sonic and Manic looked up at Elise and Amaya, while still running, They finally knew what the spark in their heart meant now, they were in love with Elise and Amaya. When Sonic and Manic looked to the another side, they saw a bright green silver power ball coming up to them, then they jumped high so it can miss, and it did.

They were back on their feet, with Elise and Amaya in their arms still, and looked back at them and lowered their arms, so they can get out of their hold. Then looked back, where the power ball came from. "You again..." they saw Silver, just standing there ready to fight them again.

"This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Triggers... must die!" Elise and Amaya looked down at Sonic and Manic worried. Sonic and Manic opened their arms out so he wouldn't hurt Elise or Amaya, until they heard a faint whisper. "Sonic, Manic..." Elise and Amaya sounded scarred and worried at the same time.

Until a force field came out of Silver's power to throw them off. They hit the ground with a thud, and looked back at Silver. They ran so he can hit them again, then they were trapped in Silver's power. Sonic and Manic tried moving but it was impossible.

Elise and Amaya saw everything, they wanted to run up to Sonic and Manic and make the other hedgehog stop fighting, but then they heard a machine flying by then they knew who was in there. "So how was your little walk, Princesses?" Elise and Amaya looked up where Eggman's, mechanical hands on his ship, started going down to grab Elise and Amaya. "Ahh..." Elise and Amaya screamed.

Sonic and Manic looked up where they heard Elise and Amaya screaming, and saw Eggman taking them away. "Elise, Amaya!" They were about to move, until another force made them stop. They looked back at Silver, hoping that someone can make him stop or maybe let Silver's power drain. "It's time to end this!" Silver was about to throw another one of his force fields, but two black hedgehogs stopped him, making his force field on Sonic and Manic go down. "What?! Mephlies, why are you getting in my way?!"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog." Shadow crossed his arms and was looking at Silver, with his best serious face.

Sonic and Manic fell on the ground with a hard thud, and looked up and saw red and black shoes, with rings around the ankles and a hand sticking out to help him up. "Thanks Shadow..." And with that voice, he stopped where he was. "Guess again..." And that Sonic and Manic looked up and saw Jasmine's face smiling at them. "It's been awhile, bro's." Sonic and Manic were so confused now, how did Jasmine get out of Eggman's base, all these years now. "How... What..." Jasmine looked at them, shaking her head, rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Less talking, more saving. Now go save Elise and Amaya. I think you four, have to talk about something important and do something else important." at that Jasmine gave Sonic and Manic a wink and left to Shadow's side after giving her brothers a hug and a kiss on the cheek..

Sonic and Manic couldn't still believe it, but at that, Jasmine knew that they loved Elise and Amaya, but something in her eyes were telling them that she, Amaya and Elise talked about something also. Sonic and Manic shakes their head. And stared running towards Elise, Amaya and Eggman.

**WITH JASMINE AND SHADOW**

"Wow that never gets old..." Jasmine said, coming up to Shadow's side, while looking at both hedgehogs.

Jasmine looked back at the hedgehog, that called Shadow, Mephlies, just how much did she miss?

"Who are you? And why do you look like Mephlies?" Silver asked the hedgehog that was in a black and red dress with same color shoes and rings around her wrist and ankles.

"I'm Jasmine. Jasmine The Hedgehog."

Shadow shakes his head. "Wow that never gets old..." mocked Shadow. Jasmine gave him the serious eyes, at that Shadow turned around, not going to bother Jasmine.

"So what's your name? And why did you think Shadow was Mephlies?"

"I'm Silver... And why I called him Mephlies, because they look exactly alike, and you of course." Silver explained.

Jasmine looks back at Shadow, "Is there anything I should know about?" Jasmine always knew Shadow kept secrets well hidden, now that she's back she can tell there's something no one is telling her.

Shadow looked at her, shaking his head he looked back at Silver, ignoring Jasmine's question. Shadow walked up to Silver, and stopped half way. "Mephlies isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past." Shadow explained to Silver. "What? What are you talking about?" Silver couldn't believe what he just heard.

Jasmine on the other hand was confused, but then something clicked into her head. "So what you're saying is, to go back in time, to see what really happened? That would be around ten years ago, right?" apparently she asked Elise and Amaya to tell her what's going on before Amy and Britney came with Shadow, they told her more than just liking Sonic and Manic. Shadow and Silver turned their heads to meet her eyes. "If we do that, then it has to be yours and Silver's job to use Chaos Control." Jasmine stopped talking and looked at Shadow, nodding her head to him, she knew what she was doing, and so does Shadow?

Shadow turned back to Silver, he took out his emerald green Chaos Emerald and waiting for Silver to take out his. He knew he had one because he knew where every Chaos Emerald was. Silver took out his sapphire Chaos Emerald out and showed it to Shadow.

They both walked up to each other and stopped half way, they nodded to each other. They put their Chaos Emeralds up; "Chaos Control!" they said at the same time, a spark flew out of the gems and came out a portal to the past. Shadow, Silver and Jasmine all looked at each other. "Follow me, if you want the truth." Shadow and Jasmine said to Silver.

Shadow moved in first, then Jasmine, and then lastly Silver went in.

They three of them went back ten years into the past to see what really happened. And will they like what happened, or make it happen?


	16. Chapter 16: Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTH-TEEN**

Elise and Amaya were trapped in Eggman's mechanical hands still, until he stopped on top of a hill. He let go of Elise and Amaya and they started to move backwards, so he wouldn't do any of his evil plan, to do with them.

Eggman looked at them with a smile. "Now stop it. You have nowhere to go. And I'm not going to do this again with you, Princesses." Eggman knew Sonic and Manic were busy with the other hedgehog, and they wouldn't be able to save them now.

Elise and Amaya looked down from the hill and saw it was a long way down, they knew Sonic and Manic weren't going to make it. "We would rather die, than be your prisoners again!" Elise and Amaya were still backing away from Eggman to the end of the hill, until they almost lost their footing, but got their balance back.

"Hmph! So, what do you going to do, Princesses? Do you plan to jump again?" Eggman used his finger to point down. "Farewell." at that Elise and Amaya fell down, with their arms open and their face looking at the ground as they went down. Elise and Amaya had their eyes closed when they went down fast, they knew they were going to die, from how high the hill was, and they never got the chance to tell Sonic and Manic how they felt about them.

Eggman ran toward where Elise and Amaya just jumped, he stomped his foot, when he spotted Sonic and Manic coming toward the Princesses, and caught them, he knew Sonic and Manic wouldn't stop, until he stop kidnaping the Princesses. "You won't get away that easily!" he muttered under his breathe. He walked to his ship and flew away, and was thinking what can make Sonic and Manic gone for good, but he gave up because he knew Sonic and Manic would just come back.

Sonic and Manic were there just in time, before they saw Elise and Amaya fall from the hill to the ground. They went super speed, to catch up with Elise and Amaya. They ran up to them, until they got caught up to them, they fell right into their arms.

Elise and Amaya reopened their eyes when they fell into something soft and furry, until they noticed it was Sonic and Manic. "Sonic, Manic!" Elise and Amaya hugged him, with their arms wrapped around Sonic's and Manic's neck, and their face buried in their neck, it was kind of uncomfortable, with them still in their arms. Sonic and Manic closed their eyes, thinking of how close they almost lost them for good, but they knew, they would always come for Elise and Amaya when there in trouble.

Sonic and Manic opened their eyes, and then started running toward safety, away from Eggman this good. He was running for a while now, and then stopped to look at Elise and Amaya. "That was a gutsy move back there!" Elise and Amaya look at Sonic and Manic, with their eyes shining in the light, Sonic and Manic thought they could never stop looking at their eyes, but then again, they could never stop loving them. "Well, we were desperate... And um... we just had to get away. We owe you a lot, Sonic, Manic..."

Sonic and Manic looked at them embarrass, "Umm..." they could feel their face all red, and turned around, so Elise and Amaya wouldn't notice. Elise and Amaya looked at them when they were blushing, could it be possible that Jasmine was right? Do Sonic and Manic really love them?

They opened their mouth to talk, until Eggman's robots came toward them. Sonic and Manic heard them too, and ran in front of Elise and Amaya opening their arms to protect them. Sonic and Manic turned around and looking at Elise and Amaya, knowing it might be a distraction, for Eggman to recapture Elise and Amaya.

"I'll head into the jungle!" Elsie and Amaya nodded their head. "OK." Sonic and Manic spread their arms, and picked up Elise and Amaya in bridal style. Elise and Amaya looked at them, nodding they head to run. Sonic and Manic ran up to the forest, where they will be safe.

Elise and Amaya looked over Sonic's and Manic's shoulder, seeing if the robots were following them, but they weren't there. Elise and Amaya frowned but when they looked up at the sky. They were hovering over them. Elise and Amaya tapped on Sonic's and Manic's shoulder.

Sonic and Manic looked at them, worried if they did something wrong, but they saw Elise and Amaya pointing their finger to look up. Sonic and Amaya gave them a confused face, but then they looked up and saw the robots hovering above them, Sonic and Manic signed, they knew Eggman didn't want them to get far. "Hang on tight, this might be a little bumpy." they felt Elise and Amaya arms tightening around their neck, holding on so they wouldn't fall off of them. Sonic and Manic smiled, and ran super speed into the jungle.

Sonic and Manic ran into the forest, still carrying Elise and Amaya in their arms, they ran into some robots, but they haven't seen any more lately.

Elise and Amaya looked behind Sonic and Manic, seeing if there's any behind them, they look up where tree branches were covering the beautiful blue sky and didn't find any up in the sky also. Elise and Amaya looked back at Sonic and Manic, while they were still concentrating to where they were running. Elise and Manic knew they were just running somewhere, where Eggman wouldn't find them, but they just wanted to talk to them now. So worked up the courage to talk them.

"It looks like we've lost them." Elise and Amaya said with a smile, but it looked like Sonic and Manic weren't convinced. They turned his to look at her. "We'll settle things here." Sonic and Manic said with a nod, they didn't want Elise and Amaya to get hurt not just from Eggman, but they didn't want to find a newspaper with breaking news, that Elise and Amaya died on Eggman's battleship.

They closed their, all there doing is to protect Elise and Amaya, but what if they didn't know what they were doing and just getting them into more trouble. "Elise, Amaya you should go back to the castle." Sonic and Manic began to say. Until they stopped themselves to look at Elise's and Amaya's face sadden, when they said they had to get back to the castle.

"OK..." Elise and Amaya chocked out, they looked at the ground not wanting Sonic and Manic to know, they were sad, but they couldn't help but take a deep breath and let out a shaky breathe.

Sonic and Manic looked at them for a minute, and looked around to find something. When they were around the world, they found something beautiful in the forest. They turned around, making Elise and Amaya come back to reality. "Sonic, Manic?" Elise and Amaya looked at their new surroundings; they saw that bright white light was coming. They looked more closely, gasping in happiness.

They saw what looked like a blossom tree growing in the middle of the forest; they wondered how Sonic and Manic knew where to go. But they didn't ask. "It's so beautiful." hey looked back at Sonic and Manic, when they slowed and they got out of their arms, moving up to the tree and looking at its beauty.

Sonic and Manic looked at them, they smiled. They should've gone here first, when Eggman captured them, they saw how Elise's and Manic's dress and feathers matched the color of the blossom tree, and their red hair worked, with the pinkish flower blossoms, that went on top of their head or went through, they saw the real beauty of them.

They knew they had to go when the job was done, but they can't leave them here, leaving them all sad and lonely, and they would feel the same, if it was them saving them from Eggman, then they would have a hard time dealing with it, they loves them too much to let go. To let go of them.

"We've never seen so many flowers before!" Elise and Amaya had their hands out by their side, catching some flowers and some that went through their hand, onto the grass. "Sonic, Manic, have you visited many wonderful places before?" Elise and Amaya questioned Sonic and Manic.

Sonic and Manic looked at them and smiled, nodding happily, they always loved looking at different parts of the world, even though they have been to every continent, but excepted Hawaii, they don't like water, never did, and nobody will ever make them learn how to swim, ever. "Yeah, many places actually..." they turned around and crossed their arms, thinking of what they will say next.

"Once you defeat Eggman, you'll leave won't you?" at that Sonic and Manic turned around to Elise and Amaya, their face was saddened. They were actually hoping for them to stay, but they knew that they can't keep them forever, Sonic and Manic love running, and they can't make them stop, just to be with them. Sonic and Manic looked at them for a while not knowing what to say to them, they closed their eyes. They reopened them and gave a shrug, they didn't want to leave them, but they also had to save the world from Eggman, but what's more important Elise and Amaya or Eggman?

Elise and Amaya saw them shrug, but they knew they had to leave. "Though we've been frightened many times, we've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed us to be something other than Princesses. We were able to be ourselves... girls." Elise and Amaya smiled at the thought of being there self, when they was young, with their father passing away, they had to protect and become Princesses at the age of eight. They never got to go outside on their balcony and look at the stars again. They always had to stay inside, get enough rest, for the day tomorrow.

Sonic and Manic saw how they said to be girls. "It sounds like being Princesses isn't that easy." they nodded their head in agreement. Sonic and Manic saw how they use to wave to their people and give blessing to Solaris, their sun god. Now they can see the real Elise and Amaya, all normal, without worrying about their job as Princesses. They walked up to them and stopped half way into their personal space and looked up at them.

"It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all of my citizens really... The same love our late father and mother had..." Elise and Amaya trailed off remembering a flashback. 'Don't cry, Elise, Amaya. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens.' their father words stuck in their head. "And so, we do our best to protect our country. We understand everything our parents said to us now." they admitted to Sonic and Manic, they never told how hard it was sometimes to be Princesses and when they talked about their father and mother it hurt their heart to say their names, but they trust Sonic and Manic, with all of their heart.

Sonic and Amaya were listening to every word Elise and Amaya said to them, they now understands Elise and Amaya life now, but will it all change?, thought Sonic and Manic.

"Sonic, Manic, if you leave here to go on another adventure... Remember this place." Sonic and Manic stared into their eyes, never leaving them. "Definitely." Sonic and Manic would always remember the City of Water and also Elise and Amaya. They saw how Elise and Amaya eyes looked like they were about to cry, but turned around quickly, letting out a shaky breathe. "Elise, Amaya? You ok?" Sonic and Manic worried. "I'm fine... Sorry." they looked up at the sky, and was telling themselves, they must cry, they can't.

Elise and Amaya ran up to Sonic and Manic, kneeled and warped their arms around Sonic's and Manic's neck, putting their face in their neck, hugging them tight, never really wanting to let go. Sonic and Manic put their arms around their neck and was rubbing their hand on their back, trying to comfort them.

Sonic and Manic pulled away meeting Elise's and Amaya's face close to theirs, until they noticed they were inching closer. Their heads touched each other; they looked into each other eyes. Neither one of them, didn't know who was going to make the first move.

Then Sonic and Manic moved forward, closing their eyes, and meeting their lips on Elise's and Amaya's lips. Elise and Amaya gasped, with wide eyes, but then closed them, and kept their lips firm on Sonic's and Manic's lips. Sonic and Manic opened their mouth moving their tongue to Elise's and Amaya's bottom lip, trying to get them to open their mouths, to let them in. Elise and Amaya hesitated for a moment, when they felt Sonic's and Manic's tongue on their bottom lip, they opened their, letting Sonic and Manic in. Sonic and Manic pushed into Elise's and Amaya's mouth tasting everything in their mouth, they tasted like cinnamon, peppermint, and something else they couldn't put their finger on. But all they cared about was Elise and Amaya and the kiss they were sharing. Sonic's, Manic's, Amaya's and Elise's tongue met each other and started moving together passionately.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Elise and Amaya were out of breathe, they were panting to get their breathe back. Sonic and Manic were trying to get their breathe back, thinking of what they just did, can hedgehogs and humans be really together?

They weren't able to think, until pare of soft lips were barely touching theirs. Sonic and Manic looked back at Elise and Amaya and put their hand behind their neck and the other one hand on their waist and went forward and kissed them deep. Elise and Amaya opened their mouth, allowing Sonic and Manic to kiss them deep almost into their throat.

Minutes have gone by and they break apart, still holding each other in their arms. "Wow... we always wanted to do that..." Elise and Amaya blushed. Sonic and Manic thought it was cute seeing them turning bright pink, on their cheeks. Sonic and Manic rubbed their cheek. "Me too..." Sonic and Manic admitted to them.

Elise and Amaya leaned into Sonic's and Manic's touch on their left cheek; they smiled with happiness, never wanting to break the smile. Sonic and Manic wrapped their arms around Elise's and Amaya's waist and holding onto them tight. They kissed again, this time slowly, letting them to explore each other's mouth passionately.

Elise and Amaya put their arms around Sonic's and Amaya's neck, never wanting this bond between them breaking apart. Elise and Amaya realized something, while they, Manic and Sonic were still kissing, this was their first kiss. And that first kiss was from, Sonic and Manic. And they knew what their heart was telling them, they love Sonic and Manic so much, they would even die for them. But would things make it much easier now for Eggman and Mephlies? And will their love stay connected?

"Hey Sonic should we do it" Manic whispered to Sonic.

"Yeah let's do it" Sonic said.

"Hey Elise, Amaya do you want to hear a song" Sonic and Manic asked.

"Yeah' Elise and Amaya said.

Then Manic and Sonic touched their medallions and were reworded with there interments.

**SONG LISTEN TO YOUR HEART**

**When you've got a choice to make**

**And you don't know which road to take**

**Or how to feel**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**When you look into his eyes**

**And you're not sure if he's telling lies**

**Or if it's real**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

'**Cause the heart's not gonna lie to you**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**And I know you'll always be hearing the truth**

**If you listen to your heart**

**Ahh . . .**

**When there's people in your life**

**Trying to tell you what is right what do you do?**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**Do you take a brand new road**

**Or the one you've always known**

**Am I gettin' through?**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

'**Cause the heart's not gonna to lie to you**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**Listen to your heart, girl**

**And I know you'll always be hearing the truth**

**If you listen to your heart**

**You got to listen, listen to your heart**


	17. Chapter 17: Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**10 YEARS IN THE PAST**

Shadow, Silver, and Jasmine came out of the portal, and landed with a loud thud, in some kind of laboratory. They look around the place, but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. But they were wrong they heard yelling, screaming, and another noise that sounded like something was going too explored.

Shadow looks at Silver and Jasmine to make sure they were all ok.

Jasmine walks in front of them until they hear a faint scream. They turned around. It was coming from somewhere upstairs or near them. "Father?!" it belonged to two little girls, but where were they. At the same time, they heard a man's voice coming from where they were and somewhere talking of what was happening.

They all moved to where the voices were coming from, and found what was happening. A bright light was in a glass case, with a purple light on top of the bright orange light. And they had to watch what happened, ten years in the past.

"An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Injecting decompression agent! No, the levels not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable!" said a man, trying to bring down the levels of the bright light. The other man was doing the same thing, but nothing seems to be working. They turned to the Emperor. "My lord, it too late! We've got to take shelter!" the turned to him and he looked mad. They didn't know what to do, they ran out of the laboratory, but one man stayed with the Emperor and saw him talk to Solaris.

"Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?" when he left Elise and Amaya to go to sleep, he went downstairs to his laboratory and he was trying to make Solaris, to go back into the past so Elise and Amaya would see for mama again. But he didn't know what to do. He turned to the man in the lab suit and nodding his head to leave. The man nodded, and ran into the emergency door and left, leaving the Emperor standing looking at Solaris and went to leave.

Shadow, Jasmine, and Silver watch in horror as they saw two little girls, with red hair, grayish blue eyes, in their pj's run into the room, looking scared and worried. "Father!"

Jasmine widen her eyes when she knew who they were. "Elise, Amaya..." She whispered, but was loud enough for Shadow and Silver to hear.

Shadow and Silver turned their heads to meet Jasmine's wide eyes and looking at Elise and Amaya. They turned to look what would happen next but all they heard was screaming and an explosion.

Elise and Amaya had their hand covering their eyes because of the bright light shining in their eyes. They were about to turn around, but a pair of hands, clamped onto their shoulders, making Elise and Amaya scream in terror. Then the figure came closer and it showed their fathers face. Elise and Amaya stopped screaming, they almost cried but a noise came from behind them and they saw the bright light coming their way. Their father looked at where the noise came from until he noticed that Solaris is about to explode, he came behind his daughters and then darkness hit him and them.

Jasmine, Shadow, and Silver had to cover their eyes because of how bright the explosion was. They didn't hear anything after that, they reopened their eyes and found the laboratory destroyed. All walls covered in black, the ground covered in ashes and glass.

Silver and Shadow look at where the bright light was forming from, but it wasn't just a bright light, it was a flame. "Is that... That flame... It's Iblis!" "And the black shadow is the original Mephlies." "That's Mephlies?!" Shadow and Silver look at the black smoke and the flame staying where they were, like they were talking to each other. They turned to see Jasmine. But didn't find Jasmine next to them. They found her next to the Emperor and his daughters.

What really caught Jasmine's attention was Elise and Amaya. She ran up to Elise's and Amaya's father, where he was still covering his daughters from the explosion. She heard Shadow and Silver catching up to her. She was about to move, until she was startled with the Emperors voice. "Seal Mephlies in this..." he showed what looked like the Scepter of Darkness.

Shadow walked up to him and picked it up from his shaky hands and looked at it. Silver was staring at Iblis and Mephlies, now that he knew the truth; he knew who he had to kill, Mephlies and Solaris.

Silver was still looking them and saw them moving away out of the lab. "Their escaping!" "We'll have to spilt up. I'll pursue Mephlies." "OK. Then leave Iblis to me!" Silver said.

Jasmine looked at them and back to Elise and Amaya, she closed her eyes. "I'll stay here..." Shadow and Silver looks at her and nodding in agreement. Silver left them, to catch up with Iblis, so he wouldn't go outside and destroy the world, like he is right now in the future with no one to stop him.

Shadow looks at Jasmine still, hoping she will be ok. Jasmine looks at Shadow, smiling and moved her head to catch up with Mephlies. He ran to the direction where Silver just ran, and stopped himself. He shakes his head and runs back to Jasmine. Jasmine looks up where shoes were clicking, were coming her way and she saw Shadow. "Shadow, what are you doing? You have to stop Mephlies before he doe-" she was stopped, by Shadows lips pressing onto hers.

She closed her eyes and gave in, sometimes Shadow would do this when they are about spilt up on missions, and sometimes just for luck.

The kiss was about to go on, but Jasmine was pushing out of the kiss and was smiling at Shadow. "Shadow..." she was shaking her head, but she can't pretend she didn't enjoy it.

"As much as I would love to go to step two... But we need to defeat Mephlies... And don't pretend that Mephlies will slip my mind, it won't..." Jasmine pointed her finger at Shadow, giving him her best serious face.

Shadow nodded to her, he knew he couldn't keep secrets from her but he needed to let her know what was happening when she was captured from Eggman.

He ran to catch up with Mephlies, with the Spector of Darkness in his hands, he can seal Mephlies.

Jasmine closed her eyes, hoping Silver and Shadow will be ok. She heard a groan coming from the Emperor and saw he was standing up with his daughters in his arms. "Wait!" she ran up to him and blocked where he was about to go. "Please move... And let me save Elise and Amaya... they don't die in this time... "he closed his eyes and opened them, looking down at her daughters.

Jasmine knew she was about to do the wrong thing, but something in her body made her move away from the entrance, where the Emperor was about to go with his daughters. But what did he mean that Elise and Amaya don't die in this time?

She walked up to his side, to make sure he didn't fall, and Elise and Amaya.

Jasmine felt really sad for Elise and Amaya. She couldn't believe that this is what happening to her father in the past ten years.

She and the Emperor were walking side by side, into a chamber. Jasmine saw Silver, he had Iblis trapped in his telekinesis power but just what was the Emperor going to do?

Silver, had Iblis right where he wanted him. But then he saw movement, at the side of his eye and saw Jasmine, with the Emperor on her side with his daughter sin his hands. "Hey! What are you doing? You've got to leave!" Silver looked at Jasmine and she closed her eyes, she didn't know what she was doing, but somehow it felt the right thing to do.

The Emperor spoke. "I have my duty. This Living Flame has been entrusted to the royal family. The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen." He walked up to the stoned rock that was about his height. Silver was about to walk up to him, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw it was Jasmine's hand, she shakes her head.

Silver still had Iblis stuck in his telekinesis power, but he couldn't hold on for long. He and Jasmine saw the Emperor lay down Elise and Amaya. He backed away and saw him go through his pockets and he held out his Chaos Emeralds, it floated up in the air right next to Iblis? Jasmine and Silver, heard the Emperor talk and seeing what will happen next.

The Emperor backed away from Elise and Amaya and Iblis, and spoke. "Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!" as the flame has grew small and split into two, that went into the Chaos Emerald, and it drew out a bright red, as Iblis was sealed inside Elise and Amaya.

Silver and Jasmine had wide eyes, they starred as Iblis was sealed into Elise and Amaya. They look at each other knowing they were in more big trouble, now they know who are the Iblis Triggers, Elise and Amaya.

Jasmine starred and thought of the moments she was with Elsie and Amaya. She gasped when she realized something, Sonic and Manic were their weakness, and Elise and Amaya were their weakness. If they realized who their weakness is, then they would try and release Iblis. She was the only one who knew what, she needs to tell everyone, especially Shadow fast, before it's too late.

Silver went back to normal, no telekinesis using to trap Iblis. He starred as the Emperor fell and was caught on the stone rock and looked at his daughters. He picked them up in his arms and walked up to Silver and Jasmine, and fell to his knees with a hard thud. Silver looked at him and he handed Elise to him and Amaya to Jasmine. "I'm sorry, but... Can you take them to a safe place?" Silver and Jasmine took them into their arms and saw one arm dangling.

The Emperor took their arm and pulled it up to their chest. Now they look like a real Princess, thought the Emperor. He used his hands to comb their hair. "That's a good girl, Elise, Amaya. Remember be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you... Become strong queens who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And... Live... Happily..." as he said his finally words to Elise and Amaya. He clutched his stomach, feeling the pain inside him, and fell to the ground on his side, and taking his last breathe, to see his daughters, than fell into darkness.

Jasmine heard and saw everything, she couldn't help but let a tear slip from her eye. She knew everything to the past, now she has to warn everyone and keep the world safe from Mephlies, Iblis, and Eggman. And she had to tell Sonic and Manic.

Silver saw the Emperor die in front of him. He was shaking his head, not believing that he put Iblis inside his own daughters. He looked up at the sky, seeing everything was clear blue, until a voice came. "Come on, let's get Elise and Amaya in a safe place." Sliver looked at her, she was still crying, shaking her head, she walked out of the room. Silver walked with the Princess in his arms, and carried her out of the castle. He found Jasmine by a tree, sitting there and was waiting for Shadow to return. He kept the Princess in his arms while Jasmine set Amaya down next to her and was waiting, also for a Shadow to return.

They both stayed incomplete silence.

**WITH SHADOW**

Shadow found Mephlies, in another room, what looked like the computer room. Shadow stayed by the doors while Mephlies was still in black trying to get out, but Shadow had him cornered.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow held out his Chaos Emerald, making Mephlies stop in place, with a force field, just like Silver's power, how he kept Sonic and Manic in place at the train station.

"What?... Stop!..." Mephlies yelled to the unknown hedgehog. He tried getting out but the hedgehog's power was to strong. He watched as the black hedgehog brought up the Scepter of Darkness. It glowed white and he wanted to know who he was, until he was free. "Who... Who are... You?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog." he used the Chaos Emeralds power to bring the Scepter of Darkness in the air and used it to put Mephlies inside.

"Shadow... Your face... Your form... I will remember... Your death... Certain... You... Will die!" Mephlies said his last words, when he was being sucked into the Scepter of Darkness.

Once, he was fully into the Spector of Darkness, Shadow kneels down and picks it up. He stands back up and looks at the Scepter of Darkness and he finally knew how Mephlies knew him, back at Kingdom Valley. And know he needed answers from one person, Eggman.

Shadow walks outside the castle, finding Silver holding the Princess in his arms and Jasmine sitting on the root of the tree with the other princess next to her.

Silvers saw him. "Did you do it?" at that Jasmine lifts her head from looking down and turns her head, to look at Shadow. "Yes. And you?" Shadow asked concerned.

Jasmine looked at Silver and nodding her head to him.

He nodded back. "Yes. The 'Flames' are properly sealed. It's done." Silver knew he was lying and telling the truth at the same time, but he didn't want to alarm Shadow. Silver walked to the tree where Jasmine was just sitting on and brought her down, out of Silver's arms and let her rest on the tree next to her sister.

Shadow looked at them and the Scepter of Darkness, then walked up to them, kneeled down and put the Scepter of Darkness, next to them. "You're going to leave it behind?" Silver questioned Shadow.

Jasmine was looking at him, she knew if he changed the past, it would change the present and the future.

"Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future..." Shadow walks away from the Princesses, bring out his Chaos Emerald. "It's time to return."

Silver and Jasmine look at Elise and Amaya, than Silver brings out his Chaos Emerald. "Yes... Of course."

While Jasmine is still looking down at Elise and Amaya. Then followed the boys, back to their timeline.

"Chaos Control!" at the same time, the spark flew out of the gems and created a portal. Shadow went in first, then Jasmine, but Silver didn't go in just yet. He watched the Princesses move, while their eyes were still closed. He walked up to the portal, but stopped himself. "Father..." Elise and Amaya said in their sleep.

He looked at the sapphire and red gem and walked up to the Princesses, kneeling down. "It's a lucky charm..." Silver opened Elise's and Amaya's hand and put the gem in their hand and moved their arm to rest on their lap. Silver stood up looking at them for one last time, and ran to the portal, before it almost closed.


	18. Chapter 18: Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

The City of Water was peaceful once again, with the Princesses returning safe and sound, with Sonic and Manic next to them to whole way. They whole town spread rumors to other people that the Princesses were safe, and some saying that Elise, Amaya, Manic and Sonic were a couple. Why they all say that because they see Sonic and Manic carrying them to the castle or is it because some of the people that walk pass by the castle saw Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise French kissing, at the front of the doors. Know ones for sure, but they stop gossiping when they see Sonic and Manic walking or running pass them, and giving them strange looks.

They didn't know what was going on in the city, but they just ignore it, all they do is just to stay close to the castle and Elise and Amaya, if Eggman shows up. They were looking around the city for a while, nothing to do but just sit and wait.

They looked around and found something. They smiled and ran up to the chili dog stand. "How many, sir?" Sonic and Manic looked at him and was thinking, they didn't know how hungry he was so he held out two fingers. "Two please..." the man nodded with a smile and went working.

Sonic and Manic was tapping their foot, and was still looking around but no Eggman, yet. "Your chili dogs, sir." Sonic and Manic turned around and found two chili dogs in their hands. They gave the man money. "Thanks!" and left in a hurry.

They found a place to see the whole city. It's a great view, thought Sonic and Manic. They can even see the castle from where they were. They took a bite of their chili dog and moaned. "Dang, I'm so staying here!" Sonic and Manic said happily, they have never tasted such great chili dogs. Mostly they all tasted ok, but here, they were better than ok.

They ate his chili dogs fast, like they haven't eaten in weeks.

They were still looking, but still no sign.

"Maybe he gave up and left for a holiday," Sonic mumbled. They laughed at themselves and looked back at the castle.

They saw two figure on the balcony, with a blue dress and a green dress, similar to the color of Sonic's and Manic's fur but mostly looks like the color teal. They stood up and looked more closely and found out who the figure was, it was Elise and Amaya. He never real seen Elise and Amaya wear any other dress, but white.

They were wearing white shoes with red high heels, with some feathers on the bottom of the dress and some were in their red hair, cream color gloves and a necklace that was also white. They smiled and laughed at themselves, they looks almost exactly like them.

"Wow, you look very beautiful." Sonic and Manic mumbled again, Sonic and Manic still starred with eyes, they put his hands on their hips and laughed. "We're so in love with you now."

Back at the castle, Elise and Amaya went into their room, after Sonic and Manic and they kissed. It took a while to stop, but somehow they made an agreement. Sonic and Manic watches the city for Eggman, while they do their duty to be Princesses.

They walked up the stairs, into their bedroom and closed the door with a thud, and ran up to bed and jumped onto it face down and screamed into the pillow. They wish that they were normal girls, with a normal life, with no evil villains, but that would mean that they would've never met Sonic and Manic.

They screamed even more, until they were satisfied that they were ok now. They looked out from their window, that leads to their balcony. They smile to themselves, they would remember when they were young, and they would go out there and look up at the stars and just wish.

They got up from their bed and went to a mirror to look at their self. There was dirt on their dress, with some torn pieces of the dress missing, and their gloves had some cuts in it, they never really noticed any of them being torn. They took them off and found some cuts, not too deep for stitches or anything. They walked to their closet, and opened their French doors. Their closet was filled with other dresses that were white, but they didn't want to wear a white dress.

They walked into her walk in closet and moved their white dresses to the side. And saw what they were looking at.

When they were young, they asked one of their maids if they can go up to dress shop, and make a similar dress that she has to wear every day, but to make it the color teal instead. It took a lot of convincing but the maid gave in and went to the dress shop. Elise and Amaya told her not to tell their father, and the maid agreed fast.

Once the dress came in, the maid had it laid out on the bed, ready for Elise and Amaya. Elise and Amaya were excited to see their new dress, they ran from the library and went into their room and looked at the dress. They loved it a lot, but they didn't know when the right time was, so they hid it in their closet and covered it with, all of their other dresses and never saw it again.

They picked it up, walked out of the closet and laid it out on the bed. "I guess this day is the one." they mumbled. They went to their dress cabinet and opened it and took out new color cream gloves. Then they went to their jewelry cabinet and took out a necklace with white diamonds. Then last they went into is the shoe closet and took out a pair of shoes that was also white, but with a red heel. They laid everything out on their bed and smiled, it reminded them of someone.

"We hope we don't get this dirty or worse, ripped." they mumbled, they really loves this dress but they only thinks of Eggman. What is he up to?

They shake their head and started getting out of their old dress into their new one.

Once they got into their new dress, they walk to their mirror and admire the dress. They almost look exactly like Sonic and Manic.

They walk to their window, take a deep breath and open the French doors and walks outside. They felt the wind blowing through their dress and their hair and smiled, walking up to the terrace and looks at their city.

They heard some of the priests, guards, and maids walking behind them and seeing if they are alright. They heard them gasping and they knew why, because of the dress.

They haven't seen them in another dress also, but they stopped starring and started guarding the Princesses.

It was peaceful, until something was covering the sun, and making the sky into darkness.

It was a big battleship, and a voice came on. "Princess Elise and Amaya, rulers of Solenna... By refusing to negotiate me, you have forced me to take drastic actions." everyone at the city was talking and scarred. Some went home and some stayed.

At the city Amy, Britney, Tails, and Knuckles all looked at each other, and they were as scarred as the people were. And they ran up to people to calm them down.

"Meet me at the specified point alone at four o'clock today. Failure to do so on time." As Eggman took a deep breath and spoke. "Will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remains!"

Sonic and Manic looked at horror when Eggman came, and once they heard what Eggman said they knew Elise and Amaya would go, so they had to follow them and Eggman, then it can all be over. And maybe tell Elise and Amaya, how they feel about them.

Elise and Amaya heard what Eggman said and they didn't want the city to be burned down to the ground. They look at their shoes and was sadden that they had to do what was right. "Miss Elise, Amaya...!" One of their maids said with fear. Elise and Amaya look back where Eggman was waiting for them. "We cannot allow harm to come to our people." They took a deep breath and turned around to walk out of the castle. "Miss Elise, Amaya?!" the priest said with fear also. Elise and Amaya stopped walking and turned to the priest. "It is our duty as Princesses of Solenna to go... There is no other choice."

Elise and Amaya closed their eyes, they really want to cry, but they can't. So they walk to their French doors, opening them and walked out of the castle to Eggman's battleship.

They closed their eyes, what happens if things went wrong? Will they able to tell Sonic and Manic, how they really feel for them? Will they even see Sonic and Manic again? They kept asking questions but then the battleship lowered and the door opened for them to get in, so they did. And there was standing Eggman. "Welcome back, Princesses." He guided them to the control room, where he will be to get them and him out of the city.

Silver landed in the city. He looked around and didn't find Shadow and Jasmine. He guested they got separated, but he found his best friend there. "Blaze..."

Blaze was just standing there, had her arms crossed and was waiting for an explanation. "What did you see?" Silver closed his eyes and fisted his hands. "The Iblis Triggers... Isn't Sonic and Manic The Hedgehog." Blaze knew something was up. "I see..."

They heard a crowd talking and screaming. Some were running and some stayed where they were. "Oh my god" "What are we going to do?" "We need to stay calm and work through this!" and it kept on going.

Silver and Blaze walk and saw the crowd of people. "They're quite noisy." Silver said.

Blaze had her hands on her hips now and walked up to Silver's side. "Yes, I heard that the Princesses here left for Dr. Eggman's base in response to his earlier threat." Silver had something clicked in his mind. "What if his intimate objective was to release Iblis?" Blaze looks at him with wide eyes, maybe that was true.

They nodded to each other and went running after Eggman. Silver hoped Sonic and Manic were going to make it, in time. They just had too.


	19. Chapter 19: Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHT-TEEN**

**BEFORE THE BATTLESHIP**

Shadow and Jasmine have landed somewhere near the beach.

Jasmine was looking for Silver, but he was nowhere to be seen. She closed her eyes and was still thinking of how, Elise's and Amaya's father put the flame in them, and if they cried then it would release into the world. She opened her eyes and was looking for Shadow.

He was just looking at the beach, he looks distracted, or maybe he was thinking. She walked to his side and was looking where Shadow was looking. All she can see is the blue water, with the pretty sun setting, with its orange, red, and hint of yellow.

She looked back at Shadow. "So are you going to tell me? Like, who is Mephlies?" she crossed her arms and walked in front of him, blocking his view.

He just looking down at his feet, he can't lie to her. She was already getting close to the truth. "Mephlies. Mephlies the Dark. When Rouge and I went to the Kingdom Valley, we ran into Eggman. Apparently he wanted the Scepter of Darkness, to free him and Solaris." he looked at Jasmine; she still had her arms crossed. He looked at her for a while, crossing his arms, and continuing. "When Eggman, set his attack on us. I took the ground robots, while Rouge took the sky robots. Eggman hit her, she was holding the Scepter of Darkness, she dropped it and she fell. I only had enough time to save her and not the Scepter. But it seemed like Eggman was afraid of what was in there and he left. The scepter broke into piece, and then came out Mephlies."

Jasmine understood now, but what really got her was something else. "So what did Silver mean by you, being Mephlies at first?"

Shadow shakes his head, she will never stop asking questions, until the truth was out. "Mephlies took my shadow. That's how he looks like me, he apparently is causing trouble and everyone thinks it's me. With Silver coming from the future, Mephlies told him to kill the Iblis Triggers, now he knows the truth of the past, then he can kill the person he's after, and he can save his future."

Jasmine covered her face with her hands. "Shadow, we can't kill that person. We just can't!"

Shadow looks at her and made a confused face. "What do you mean we can't?" He sees her taking her hands away her face looking at him.

"Because it's the Princesses." Shadow gives her a shocking face, he was about to talk, but Jasmine held her hand out. "Stop, just stop. Look in the past, apparently Elise's and Amaya's father, put the Living Flame inside them, because they were a royal soul. But the problem is, if they cry, even a single drop, then Iblis is released into the world. And if ask me, why I let the Emperor out of the room, and then here's the answer. Something felt right, if I didn't then we'll be change the past, then it'll change the present, hell even the future! But if he did kills them, which he wouldn't, then he'll be crushing another person's heart! Then that person will be wanting to get revenge! And I'm not ready for another apocalypse, after this is over!" Jasmine took a breather after yelling, and tried calming down.

Shadow, on the other hand was shocked by Jasmine's attitude. But what caught him was, crushing another person's heart and revenge. "Who are you talking about, Jasmine?"

When Jasmine and Shadow first met, she could tell that he liked her at the beginning. She use to tease him a lot, and flirt sometimes, to confess that he liked her. It her about four to five days to break down Shadow, and make him ask her on a date. Jasmine could tell people that they like someone or love someone. He never really told, Jasmine that he loved her, but Jasmine knew well enough.

But he wanted to know who the person was that loves the Princesses, and why he would want revenge, if Silver did kill the Princesses.

Jasmine shakes her head, she doesn't want him to know, but if she didn't tell him then it might be disaster. "Sonic and Manic..." she whispers the names, but Shadow didn't hear it.

"What?" Shadow walks up to her and asking for the name again. He thought he heard Sonic and Manic from her lips, that made him think that she was playing a joke on him, but he needed to be sure.

She takes a deep breath and says the name. "It's Sonic and Manic."

**SONIC, MANIC & EGGMAN**

Sonic and Manic were running after Eggman's battleship for a while. They had to go through the city, the forest, then the desert, after that the beach. Sonic and Manic weren't even getting tried, they didn't know why Eggman was going to the places, where Sonic and Manic saved Elise and Amaya. Was he planning something that they didn't know about?

They didn't know, all they cared about was saving Elise and Amaya again, then maybe they can ask Elise and Amaya to go out with them. They smiled at that thought, but something interrupted that thought, with Eggman's robots coming in front of them. They stopped running, looking at the robots. They brought their fist up, ready to run and destroy the robots.

While, Eggman and Elise were in the battleship. Elise and Amaya were sitting on Eggman's chair, while Eggman was walking around Elise and Amaya, they had an interesting chat.

"You've wasted so much of my time. If you had cooperated with me earlier. I wouldn't have had to do this." Eggman said. Elise and Amaya moved their head to the side, so they wouldn't have to look at Eggman. "What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the Flame of Disaster?" Eggman looked up at the ceiling, and then looked down at Elise and Amaya. "Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris?" Elise and Amaya looked down at the ground, their parents haven't told her anything, because they are dead. Their father did tell them that Solaris can resolve regrets. But they came back to reality, with Eggman continuing. "Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames." Eggman looked at Elise and Amaya for a minute. "His power... Can change time, and even manipulate the fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future!" Elsie and Amaya gasped, that would mean. "You wish... To rule over... Time?" "yes. Truly. And the secret... It remains dormant in you, Princesses."

Elise and Amaya looks at him for a moment, then looked at the ground. They just wanted to be home and see Sonic and Manic again, but there's a 'if'. If they will see Sonic and Manic again.

Eggman walked to his computer and was tapping his keyboard to find another Chaos Emerald, to complete his task. "The Princesses of Solenna and the seven Chaos Emeralds... Once I have everything, the fate of the whole world will change! And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead." he finish with his typing on the keyboard and press the 'Enter' button, "Chaos Emerald located!" the voice said from his computer, somewhere in the ocean on island.

"Finally... Now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman fists his hands and smiles.

After Sonic and Manic destroyed Eggman's robots, they ran fast to catch up with Eggman's battleship. Until they were close enough to the battleship, more robots came, to block Sonic and Manic. They stop running, bringing dirt everywhere. They shake their head, and fist their hands again.

"Come on! Really! We have to be somewhere!" Sonic and Manic growled, they were really getting annoyed with Eggman's robots distracting them. They were about to run, until a bright green-silver went around all the robots.

They were confused at first, until a silver hedgehog, came from the sky with a purple cat by his side. It was Silver.

They watched as he used his telekinesis to destroy all the robots, and came out was black smoke from the robots.

Sonic and Manic looked at Silver and the purple cat, they didn't know and crossed they arms. They weren't really in the mood to fight right now. "You look like you're in a hurry." Silver observed.

"... So what's go on?" they questioned Silver and the cat. They didn't want to sound rude, but they were really in hurry, because what they heard from Tails, with Elise and Amaya dying on Eggman's battleship, they didn't want that to come true.

Silver looks away, to the robots. "Circumstances have changed." and didn't talk after that.

Then Blaze walks to them. "I'm Blaze. Blaze The Cat, by the way... And we all need to save the Princesses, fast. Before Eggman gets what he wants." she put her hands on her hips, looking at both hedgehogs.

Sonic and Manic look at Blaze and Silver, They nods their head and gave them a thumbs up, that they can join, and they all start running, toward the battleship.


	20. Chapter 20: Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINE-TEEN**

Up on the battleship, Elise, Amaya and Eggman were talking more.

"So Princesses, what does it feel like to be in love?" Eggman asked. He looked at Elise and Amaya, wait for an answer, he knew she was in love with Sonic and Manic, but will they admit it.

Elise and Amaya don't even look at Eggman, they keep starring at the computer, where the Chaos Emerald is located. They try not to blush or even blurt out they do love Sonic and Manic. They breathe again, they didn't even know that they were holding it.

They finally look at Eggman, they give him the best death glare they have, so wouldn't ask any more questions, that involves more about Sonic and Manic or love.

Eggman raises his hands in defense, he shakes his head and moves his ship to the side to go around the city, back to where the gem is, but something unexpected happen, the alarms went off and that made Eggman worry a lot.

"Huh?" Eggman was typing on his computer madly, trying to figure out what's going on. Eggman looked back up to his computer and widen his eyes. "The engines are malfunctioning!" Eggman didn't believe this. "And what's this? Stop all engines now?!" Eggman was typing on his computer, trying to gain control of the battleship, but someone was stopping them.

Elise and Amaya stood up with fear, and looked around trying to find a place to get out, but every door is steeled shut. With no engines running then the doors wouldn't open. They looked back at Eggman, hoping there's a way to get out. When they were looking at Eggman type and couldn't find a way to gain control back, they knew that they wouldn't make it. Now they'll be with their father and mama in heaven, with new Princesses, who will be queen, and they also will never see Sonic and Manic again.

Eggman was yelling at the computer. "...Why is this happening?" he fist his hands and punched the computer, he didn't want to die now, when he was so close.

He looked back out to the window, and saw an island, in the middle of the ocean, close to Solenna and he saw what would happen next. "No! We're about to crash!" Eggman put his hands on his head, trying to calm down, but he couldn't.

Elise and Amaya were just standing there, moving up to the window, looking around the beauty of their city. They put her hand on the window and saw their own reflection. They how sad they were, to die so young, not able to see the friends they made after their adventure, see their citizens all happy, and the love of their life, Sonic and Manic. They reminded there self not to cry, they didn't even once, they were strong, brave, and loyal.

They looked to the side of the battleship from the window and saw nothing wrong with it. They looked to the other side of the battleship, their eyes widen, and they saw it was on fire, it was close to the engine.

It all went in slow motion, they ran and grabbed Eggman from his computer, giving them a confused look and making him duck onto the ground with them. The engine blew up, with glass flying everywhere and pieces of the computer breaking apart. A force pushed them off their feet, and fell onto the ground. Elise, Amaya and Eggman were unconscious.

Slowly, Elise and Amaya started waking up with a blur in their view, they heard ringing in their ears that made them clutch her hands onto their ears to stop them ringing loudly, after the blast. The ringing stopped, after a few seconds.

They sat up slowly and saw Eggman laying on his side, far away from them. They started to get up, to stand to walk up to Eggman. They stopped in the middle of the room, feeling pain in their head and on their stomach. They looked down at their stomach and saw their blue and green dress cut open, on the side of where their stomach is.

They put a hand on it, they felt the pain, and something wet. Removing their hand to their face, they panicked. They saw so much blood on their hand, they started shaking, couldn't feel their legs and feel down to the floor again, on her side. They were breathing to fast, heart beating fast, and started to turn pale.

"Eggman...!" they tried screaming for help, but didn't get a response. "Eggman!" they looked at Eggman, and saw why he didn't respond. His head was bleeding and blood was showing on the ground, with a pale face, at that moment he was dead.

They lifted their body to look at the ceiling of the battleship, with their arms out, they felt their heart beat getting slower by the minute.

An explosion was heard. Then another. Another. Then another.

They could smell the smoke of the fire, cutting off their oxygen and they were getting into more darkness by the second. They looked up at the ceiling, seeing it break apart, in pieces and the blue sky, now a dark black sky.

They were remembering the adventure they had: meeting Sonic and Manic, getting captured, getting saved, Sonic and Manic telling them to smile, almost kissed, getting captured again, Amy saving her, meeting Jasmine, captured again, falling, their first kiss stolen from Sonic and Manic, putting on their favorite blue and green dress and now back to capturing again.

They remembered the words Sonic and Manic told them, 'smile'. At that they did smile and said six last words. "I love you, Sonic and Manic..." They saw their vision becoming darker. They closed their eyes, feeling tired and slept, till they were in full darkness.

Boom!

**WITH SONIC AND MANIC**

Sonic, Manic, Silver, and Blaze were running to Eggman's battleship. Sonic and Manic were running faster, than all of them. They wanted to get to Elise and Amaya in time, but with Eggman's robots distracting them, they lost a lot of time.

Sonic and Manic were running and was only looking up at the battleship. When they looked back at their front view, what they thought they were close to more land, but there was none. They tried stopping themselves, before they were near the end, they saw water. They almost screamed when they almost fell down, but was caught with a force field.

They opened their eyes, and saw water. They panicked for a second, but they noticed they weren't falling. They looked where the force was coming from and saw Silver.

Silver used his telekinesis to bring Sonic and Manic back on land. "Next time, watch where you're going, OK?" Sonic and Manic nodded their head fast and gave him the thumbs up. "Thanks, and we will!" if Silver wasn't here, then they would have a hard time getting out of the water.

Sonic, Manic, Silver, and Blaze all look at each other for a minute. Sonic and Manic were the first to turn their head, and saw the battleship. Then Silver and Blaze.

Sonic and Manic eyes went wide, they saw the battleship on fire. They were about to ask Silver to host them up in the air and throw them to the ship until more explosions came.

Then another. Another. Then another.

They all have wide eyes, they all stare at the battleship going down to the island fare from the city. The smoke darkened the sky, with little light showing, then they all stare as the battleship went down and exploded with its fire going everywhere.

"Elise, Amaya!" Sonic and Manic yelled from the top of their lungs, bring out their arm. There breathing hard, like they didn't know how to breathe. They brought their arm down to their side, and starred at the fire.

They couldn't feel their legs, they fell onto the soft grass, and started to breathe back to normal again. They felt so much anger in them, they punched the ground with their fist, and kneelt on the ground, feeling tears on the side of their face, dropping on the grass. They brought both of their hands on top of their head, still kneeling on the ground, with their face starring at the green grass.

Silver and Blaze watch in horror, when they saw the battleship exploded in front of their eyes. They both close their eyes and turned to look the other way.

Silver reopened his eyes, he starred at Sonic and Manic. Kneeling down, has their hands on their head, with their face pressed down, he thought he saw something slide down Sonic's and Manic's face but he wasn't sure.

Than something clicked in his head, that may resolve the problem. "Wait, there's still a way to change this." Blaze turned around fast, she was confused as ever.

As for Sonic and Manic, Silver thought he didn't hear him, but he saw them lift their head from the ground with their arms and knees holding them up to look at Silver's face and hear his plan.

"If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save them."

Sonic and Manic looked back at where the battleship was and looked back to Silver. They stood up and was thinking, 'It's the only chance to save them!', Sonic and Manic thought. "I understand."

Sonic and Manic didn't want to wait any longer, they brought out their Chaos Emerald from the future, and then Silver brought out his Chaos Emerald from the past. They walk up to each other, nodding their heads. "Chaos Control!" they yelled out. A spark flew from the gems and created a portal to an earlier point, to save Elise and Amaya.

Sonic and Manic looked at where the portal was and ran to it. "Silver!" Silver looked back at Sonic and Manic. He threw his Chaos Emerald to him. "I can handle this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere to go to, right?" Sonic and Manic knew Silver came from the future now, and now he must save it. Sonic and Manic could save the Princesses there self, and maybe tell her how they feel about her. Sonic and Manic looked back at Silver, they put their hands on their hips and smiled at Silver and Blaze.

Silver was shocked, "You..." Silver wasn't able to finish his sentence, but he really didn't need to. Blaze was shocked as well, but she finally knew how to defeat Iblis.

Sonic and Manic looked at the portal, and back at Silver. "I'll make sure to change Elise's and Amaya's fate. And that in turn, should change your future, too." he gave them a thumbs up. "Thank you, Silver!" Silver looked at the gems in his hands and looked back at Sonic. "Yeah... Just save them."

Sonic and Manic nodded their head, "Of course we will, we love them..." Sonic and Manic whispered low enough, not for Silver and Blaze to hear. They ran to the portal and disappeared four hours earlier in the past.

Silver and Blaze look at each other and run into the portal, which would take them back two hundred years in their future.

Unknown to them, Mephlies watched the battleship exploded. But Mephlies wasn't alone, he had Omega by his side. "It looks like we killed the Princesses and Dr. Eggman." Mephlies turned to look at him. "Of course they are, but they aren't going to be dead for long."

Omega turned to him. "What do you mean, Mephlies?" Mephlies kept reminding himself that this Omega was in the past, in the future he knew everything. He turned to the robot and laughed. "Because old friend, Sonic and Manic aren't going to let the Princesses die." Omega turned to look at the exploded battleship and back at Mephlies. "What do you mean?"

Mephlies laughed even more. "You'll see, when you find out!" at that Mephlies walks up to Omega and touches his metal arm. "Once were done with freeing Iblis. Then you can do the assignment, that I want finish!"

Mephlies used his evil laugh and then Omega and him turned into black smoke going into the air, to wait what's coming next.


	21. Chapter 21: Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**4 HOURS EARILER**

Sonic and Manic fell from the portal, onto the sidewalk in the city. They look around the city, seeing no battleship, some people in the city doing their jobs and some shopping. That means it worked, he was four hours earlier in the past that means there able to save Elise and Amaya.

Sonic and Manic ran towards where Eggman would be, near the beach. They ran the path where they and Tails went to save Elise and Amaya, before Eggman took them to another location. Sonic and Manic ran and ran till they spotted Eggman's new base.

Eggman wasn't really good at hiding places. Usually Sonic and Manic would just wait until Eggman gets started, but they needed to be on the battleship, before Eggman starts his threat on the city.

Sonic and Manic ran in the dirt, bringing dust around them. They ran to the sides of walls, going fast enough to push himself in Eggman's base. "This should be easy." Sonic and Manic told there self. They ran, until they could see the ledge and jumped. They jumped high enough, and was able to reach the base. They fell on their feet, giving their knees a shake, and ran inside the base.

Sonic and Manic ran into some tight spaces, with Eggman's robots guarding the place head to toe, and with so many ruins, cells, and labs. They finally found the battleship. It was just sitting there, waiting for Eggman to go on that ship, and threaten Elise and Amaya.

Sonic and Manic didn't even think twice, they just walked up to the side on the battleship and just looked for an entrance. They didn't find one on the left side, so he walked up to the right side and didn't find one. "Where would Eggman put an entrance?" Sonic questioned himself. Then an answer came, "Gee... Can you pick a better place, Egg-head?" he smirked.

They jumped on the battleship, perfect landing and ran to the middle of the battleship. They found the entrance, and opened it and found a ladder that leads down. They stepped inside and brought their hand to the entrance and closed the door.

They went down into the battleship. All of a sudden they could feel the battleship rising up, that's when they realized, Eggman was taking off, to Solenna.

**4 O'CLOCK**

Eggman was yelling at the computer. "...Why is this happening?" he fist his hands and punched the computer, he didn't want to die now, when he was so close. He put his hands on his head and was shacking.

"Playtimes over!" Sonic and Manic yelled out to Eggman.

Elise and Amaya turns to the voice. "Sonic, Manic!" they run behind them, so Eggman wouldn't be able to reach them. Sonic and Manic bring out their arms to protect Elise and Amaya, from any harm that Eggman is planning for next.

Eggman turned around surprise and shocked that Sonic and Manic were up here. "How did you get here?" Sonic and Manic gave a small shrug and smiled to him, showing out his white teeth. "You should really hide the entrance better, Egg-head." Eggman grumbled, Sonic and Manic usually calls him that if Sonic and Manic defeats him, but is isn't done yet.

Sonic and Manic looked around the battleship, knowing what will happen next. "This ship is about to crash. Too bad, Eggman!" Sonic and Manic points their finger at him as they said that.

While Eggman stomps his foot, really mad, that Sonic and Manic won again. But he knew something will happen, with Elise and Amaya as their weakness than that means Sonic and Manic will be defeated once and for all. "I'm not finish, yet!" Eggman protested. He pressed a yellow button, and was bringing more of his robots.

Sonic and Manic still had their arms out. They turned around and looked at Elise and Amaya. They still couldn't believe that their outfit looks exactly like them. "Go... Try to get out of here, will we distract them!" Sonic and Manic urged them to go, they don't want them to die again.

Elise and Amaya shakes there head. "Not without you!" They wailed out to Sonic and Manic. They are not going without them, they don't want them to die on the ship with Eggman. They hear an explosion near the side of the battleship, and panics.

Sonic, Manic and Eggman, at the same time turn to the explosion. Eggman walks up to the window and saw the left engine on fire, ready to explode. He takes step back, his back hits the wall and pressed a bottom next to him, then the wall turns and he's gone.

Sonic and Manic turn, runs to Elise and Amaya, picks them up and starts to get out of battleship. More explosions were heard behind them and in front of them, Sonic and Manic don't stop, until they can find a way out of here. Another explosion was heard, and the back of the ship started breaking apart.

Sonic and Manic stopped running when they saw clear blue sky. And looks around for any of the pieces of the ship, but they were too late, it was too far for them to reach.

Elise and Amaya grabbed hold of Sonic's and Manic's neck, when Sonic and Manic suddenly stopped and they looked around, seeing the blue sky, but they knew Sonic and Manic needed to jump to reach land, where they can see not far ahead. They looked to their side and smiled. "Sonic, Manic!" They pointed to the side of the engine that was falling close to them.

Sonic and Manic turned to them and smiled. "Aren't you worry?" Elise and Amaya looked at them giving them the, 'are-you-serious' face and smiled. "'If you have time to worry, then run,' right?" they quoted, from Sonic and Manic words.

Sonic and Manic looked at them for a second, and nodded their head, not trusting the words they will say to her. They looked at the engine and it exploded into little pieces that Sonic and Manic were able to get to land. They grabbed hold of Elise and Amaya, making sure that they weren't going to slip out of their arms, and started running, than jumped.

Sonic and Manic fell onto one of the pieces and the piece moved forward a little trying to get closer to land. Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise were spinning a little, then Sonic and Manic made their next jump to the next piece. At some jumps they had to jump fast, before the pieces fell toward the water.

Elise and Amaya looks behind Sonic and Manic, afraid to see if they are near land or not near land. All they did was tighten their hold, on Sonic's and Manic's neck, not wanting to fall and waited. They told there self to suck it up and look, and they did. They saw land wasn't that far from where they are.

Sonic and Manic had only two more jumps, until they reach land. They took the first jump and then ran also to the battleships end, and jumped on the edge. They touched land with their foot, and took another jump and took one of their arms from Elise and Amaya and the other one holding them, to reach land, but missed.

Elise and Amaya looked as Sonic and Manic were reaching their arms out for land but missed. They buried their face in Sonic's and Manic's neck, holding on tight to them, and closing their eyes. Sonic and Manic couldn't believe they missed, but when they knew it, one of the engines from the battleship was behind them and exploded and pushing force to them. Sonic and Manic let out a gasp and side eyes, when they felt the heat and the force.

Once they reached land, Elise and Amaya came out of Sonic's and Manic's hold and they rolled on land. Once they stopped rolling, Sonic and Manic came in panic and looked at Elise and Amaya to make sure they were okay.

Elise and Amaya had their eyes closed and moved their body, to lay on their back and have their arms out. The wind blew making their bangs move to her face, and their dresses swaying around them.

Sonic and Manic walked up to them, and looked down at them. They saw a peak of blue looking at them. They smiled down at them, when they saw their grayish blue eyes open.

Sonic and Manic shakes their head, brings their head to look at the blue sky. They bring their head down, to meet Elise and Amaya face smiling, then unexpected they started laughing. Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise laugh with joy and happiness.

Sonic and Manic looked at them, after their little laugh, smiling down at them, and giving them a thumbs up. "Nice smile." Elise and Amaya looked at them, with a smile. Elise and Amaya goes back to laying down on the grass, to watch the clouds. They felt some soft fur on their side and found Sonic and Manic lying next to them.

"So, what's up with the blue and green dress?" Sonic and Manic asked curiously. Elise and Amaya looked at them, and back at the clouds. "When we were young, we asked one of our maids to go to the Dress

Shop, to make a duplicate of the dress, but the color blue and green. She didn't agree at first, but we told her not to tell our father, than she agreed by that. About three or four days the dresses came in, we were really excited. But we saved the dresses, never really letting it go. So, we hide it until there was a right time. And we guessed this time is, right."

Elise and Amaya looked back to Sonic and Manic, and met their face close to theirs. Then they presses forward and kisses them slow and deep. They moan like eager teenagers, until they noticed Sonic and Manic were laying on top of them. Elise and Amaya moves their hands to the back of Sonic's and Manic's neck, playing with their hair, while Sonic and Manic have one hand on their waist to keep them down, and the other on their neck.

They stayed there awhile now. Sonic and Manic were the first to break the kiss, and did they need it.

Elise and Amaya were panted, to get their breathe back, and same with Sonic and Manic. Sonic and Manic rolled their eyes to the back of his head, and fell down on the grass next to Elise and Amaya, smiling with happiness. Elsie and Amaya looked at Sonic and Manic with their eyes closed, they smiled also and they put their head on Sonic's and Manic's chest.

Sonic and Manic looked down at Elise and Amaya, they rubbed their hand on their red hair. While Elise and Amaya is tracing their fingers on Sonic's and Manic's peach color chest.

The blue and green hedgehogs smiled. "You know something?" Elise and Amaya rested their head on Sonic's and Manic's shoulder, "Hm?" they hummed, slightly vibrating their shoulders. They used their right arm to cover their torso like a blanket.

Sonic and Manic lightly kissed Elise's and Amaya's red hair, "You're really special to me." at that Elise and Manic looked up at Sonic and Manic, shocked with wide eyes and was staring at Sonic and Manic, as they kept going. "Elise, Amaya, we don't know how or when, but we love you. We loved you, since we first met you, and when you kept getting captured from Eggman, all we kept thinking was, 'If he hurts you, then he'll regret ever hurting you,' but we're not the bad guy here. We're the hero."

Elise and Amaya looked up to them and cups their face, with both of their hands, trying to make them look at them. Sonic and Manic were confused at first, but they looked at them. "You're my hero." Sonic and Manic stares at them for what felt like year or a decade. "Wow... That's really the nicest thing, anyone has ever said to us." Sonic and Manic blurted out.

Elise and Manic looked at them, smirking at them. "Well it's true." and they leaned over and kissed them on the lips, just a light gently kiss. "And we love you, too. Ever since we met you, you were always there for us, captured or not. That makes us feel normal. And we can be normal with you, and not be the Princesses, we were." Elise and Amaya explained, and went back on Sonic's and Manic's shoulder, feeling the soft fur on their cheek and looked up at the clouds.

Sonic and Manic just starred at Elise and Amaya and went back on looking up in the sky. "You know Elise, Amaya... We're the luckiest hedgehogs to have a beautiful red head, with grayish blue eyes, that

Looks exactly like us-" Sonic and Manic stopped talking and rubbed their shoulder, where Elise and Amaya punched it. "And we couldn't ask for better girlfriends."

Now Elise and Amaya regrets ever punching them now, but what they said made them really smile. They laughed. "Thanks, and we couldn't ask for better heroes, aka boyfriends." Elsie and Amaya replied.

Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise stayed there, just cuddling in each other arms not wanting to get out. As they stare at the clouds, they think of their futures together.

"Hey Elise, Amaya do you want to hear a song or two" Sonic and Manic asked.

"Yeah" Elise and Amaya said.

Then Sonic and Manic touched their medallions and were reworded with their interments.

**SONG 1: WE NEED TO BE FREE **

**We need to be free**

**Like the wind across the desert sand**

**We need to be free**

**Like a nomad roaming mystic lands**

**Oh freedom is a golden bird that lets us fly**

**And if someone tries to take that away we will stand and fight**

**We need to be free**

**Like the wind across the desert sand**

**We need to be free**

**SONG 2: WHY IS IT NEVER EASY?**

**Why is it never easy for us**

**Why's the road that we travel always so rough**

**There's no easy choices, never clear cut**

**Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us**

**We're standing at the crossroads once again**

**With a storm up ahead**

**And our back to the wind**

**Got to reach down inside, try to find some strength**

**Another mountain to climb, another river to swim**

**Why is it never easy for us**

**Why's the road that we travel always so tough**

**No easy choices, never clear cut**

**Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us**

**Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us**

After Sonic and Manic finished singing their interments were returned into their medallions.

Unknown to them, Mephlies and Omega were watching the whole entire scene. "You see, this is how we can get Iblis out now?" Mephlies growled. "I understand, Mephlies." Omega answered him. "Good. Now let's get this over with." Mephlies did his evil laugh. Omega was there to watch Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise, just cuddling each other and looking at the blue sky with clouds. He was wondering how he got here, into this mess?


	22. Chapter 22: Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**AFTER MEPHLIES WAS FREE**

Mephlies was looking at his surroundings, making sure no one was following him. After his little encounter with Shadow and Rouge, he knew Shadow didn't know him, but once Shadow goes into the past, then he'll understand what he missed.

Mephlies walks on the grass, somewhere near G.U.N, but further away. He looks at the big stones carved into faces and some enchant words. He smiled he found the place where he will arise, Omega.

In the near future, he saw Omega defeat Shadow, but somehow Rouge The Bat, got to Omega and stopped him, by taking control of him. Shadow was freed and went back to his life, where he normally belongs. After he found Jasmine, safe and sound with Amy and Britney. He quitted G.U.N, to be with Jasmine and start a family with her.

Mephlies shakes his head, coming back to reality and looked at the stones. With Shadow's shade, he was able to get the same voice as his. He smiled and moved his wrist where he stole the radio to G.U.N, from Rouge. "This is Shadow, G.U.N HQ? Contact E123 Omega."

"Copy that Shadow The Hedgehog." someone said. And the doors opened and let out Omega.

Mephlies smiled with pride as he saw Omega walking outside. He knew Omega wouldn't remember him, but he has to persuade him to kill Shadow, and someone else, in that matter.

Omega was finally outside, and moved to the hedgehog. "Well. Well. This I can get use too," Mephlies laughed. Omega looked at him, "Shadow The Hedgehog." Mephlies laughed even more, "No, not even close." Omega looked at him, he stepped back, raised his hand and went into a gun, and was shooting Mephlies.

Mephlies stopped laughing, when he felt bullets going threw him. He couldn't get hurt, even if bullets go through him. "Now Omega, is that anyway to threat a friend."

Omega stopped shooting him, "Friend?" Mephlies looked at him giving him an evil look. "Yes, in the near future, he become great friends." Omega, gun changed back to his, and brought his hand down looking at him. "Understood. What would you like me to do?"

Mephlies laughed. "Come with me, and we shall destroy Shadow, that's what you were made for." Omega looked down at him. "I shall insisted in pursuing him."

Mephlies smiled and laughed. He stepped back a few steps and brought out his arms and changed into a super hedgehog. He glowed purple and black, and went to Omega and touched his metal, and they both turned into black smoke, and went to looking for Shadow and Sonic, to bring Iblis.

**NOW**

After, Shadow and Jasmine had their fight, about Sonic, Manic, Amaya and Elise loving each other. Shadow doesn't like the sound of a humans and hedgehogs, being together, he knew it wouldn't work put, but Jasmine keeps telling him the same thing, 'it doesn't matter what they are, as long as they love each other, for what they are!'

They were both sitting on a bench near a flower shop. The quietness was really uncomfortable. Shadow kept looking Jasmine, but she would just look the other way with her arms crossed, she acted like a five year ago, like someone stole her candy and won't give it back. Shadow gave up and looked at the other side. Until a certain bat came to them.

"Hi." Rouge waved to them. Shadow looks at Jasmine and Jasmine looks at Rouge, they were about to talk, but Rouge interrupted them. "It seems like Eggman's machines are looking for you. What did you do this time?" Rouge pointed her finger at Shadow.

Shadow shakes his head in frustration. "Nothing, their target is probably Mephlies."

Jasmine looks at Shadow, then back to Rouge, she gets off of the bench. "What is Egg-head up to?"

Rouge looks at Jasmine, "Well, look who I found here. Was this your surprise from Amy and Britney?" Rouge looks at Shadow smirking. Shadow just looks at Rouge than back to Jasmine. Shadow knew Jasmine wasn't a really big fan of Rouge, but she try's.

Jasmine looks at Rouge. "Yes..." Jasmine replies, at that Rouge looked away from her and back to Shadow. "Anyway, Mephlies appears to have taken Omega."

Shadow looks at Rouge. "How?" Rouge looks at him, like he doesn't know anything. "You called in G.U.N, and asked them to wake him." Shadow shakes his head, and turns around to not look at Rouge and Jasmine.

Rouge and Jasmine look at each other though, "So what do you think Mephlies is after?" Jasmine asked. Rouge shrugged her shoulders, "Probably a Chaos Emerald or who thinks maybe someone."

Then something clicked in Shadow's head, if Omega was out, then he would be after him. But when Rouge said, 'Chaos Emerald' that made more sense. "It's both actually." Shadow said not turning around.

Rouge and Jasmine look at his back, but he kept going. "With a Chaos Emerald, he can be all powerful and that someone is me. Omega was design to for me, with him Omega, Mephlies can win." Rouge looks at him, how did Shadow find out? She thought.

While Jasmine was just starring with mouth open, but nothing came out.

Shadow looks at Rouge and Jasmine, "We have to go and find a Chaos Emerald, that's where Mephlies and Omega will be."

Rouge and Jasmine look at him, and nodded their heads. "I'm in." Jasmine said. Rouge smirked, "Count me in also." Jasmine looks at her for a second, mocking her smirk and saying the words, in a high pinch

Sound, then rolled her eyes and looks back at Rouge and Shadow, smiling at them, like she didn't do that.

"Come on, I think I know where this Mephlies character is." Rouge tells them. Shadow and Jasmine look at her. "He's in the ruins. That's where one of the Chaos Emeralds is."

Rouge lifts herself off of the ground and flies to the ruins, where she will meet them.

Jasmine looks at Shadow. Shadow shrug his shoulders, not wanting to answer her question, and left to follow Rouge to the ruins.

Jasmine, just looks where Shadow just left, closes her eyes thinking. "But the question is, what's waiting for us there?" Jasmine opens her eyes and starts running north, where Shadow and Rouge left to the ruins.

Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine stand in the desert, where they are near the ruins.

"There's no doubt in my mind. His movement shows he's seeking any Chaos Emerald he can find. Supposedly, he needs one in order to join with Iblis again." Jasmine and Rouge look at him.

"Is there a possibility, that maybe he's still in there? And Omega?" Rouge asked concern.

Shadow turns to her and he could see how much she really cares for Omega. "Possibly." he lied. Rouge nods her head and walks in front of them and starts flying to the ruins.

Jasmine and Shadow look at each other. "There wasn't a possibility, was there?" Jasmine asked. Shadow looks the other way to not meet her eyes.

Jasmine could see the lie, shaking her head she starts walking away from Shadow, not wanting to meet his eyes, and running to catch up with Rouge.

Shadow stayed where he was and looked at the ruins that was nearby. He didn't exactly lie to Rouge, yes there might be a possibility, but he isn't so sure that Omega might turn back to good and he was helping Mephlies, but the real question was, why did Mephlies want Omega in the first place?

Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine run into the ruins, where Mephlies and Omega will be.

They found a black and purple figure near the Chaos Emerald that was reaching for the gem. Shadow knew who it was. "Mephlies!"

Mephlies stopped where he was and looks behind him, where he sees Shadow, Jasmine, and Rouge. He turns back to the gem and grabs it. "I was expecting you sooner. As you must know, you're already too late." he was now floating in the air with the yellow-orange gem in his hand, and continued talking. "But there's still time for you, Shadow. Join me. To rewrite the future, together."

Jasmine looks scarred, "Like Shadow, is ever going to join you!" Mephlies looks at her, with his sharp snake eyes, and that made Jasmine shut up.

Shadow swings his arm and let out a growl. "Don't try to deceive me. You have no desire for revenge. You only crave destruction." he points his finger and kept on talking. "Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself." Shadow finishes, taking deep breathes after talking.

Mephlies looks down at him, bringing his arms with him. It's a pity, Shadow The Hedgehog." he looks down at the gem, and moved it away from him, starting to float up, in the sky. "Truly a shame that you wish to go against me!"

When they knew what was happening next, they were swung with force, moving them back to the middle of the room. Shadow fell on his feet, with Rouge in the sky and landing next to Shadow and Jasmine, and Jasmine using her ice power, making an ice block to land on. The room started to not be a room again, the floor and walls were covered in black goo.

They look at each other, seeing if they can find Mephlies or Omega around, but all they see is black goo.

"Where's Mephlies?" Jasmine questioned. Rouge and Shadow looks at her wondering the same thing, but suddenly the room shakes. The black goo started to change color turning purple, red, gray, black, yellow, and back to purple. They all covered their eyes, with the room started blinding them. Then it all stopped.

Shadow looks at all sides then up at the ceiling that was also covered in black goo, but it changed with a figure moving fast. He moved to the side, when Mephlies missed one of his power balls. Shadow looks at Rouge and Jasmine making sure their ok.

What he didn't see was Mephlies was behind him. "Shadow!" Jasmine pushed Shadow out of the way in times when one of his power balls came at him. She swung her arms in front of her and created a shield with ice, covering Shadow and Rouge with her. But the ice didn't hold out long.

Once the power ball hit the ice, it broken into pieces, Jasmine covered her eyes, with her shoulder, along with Shadow and Rouge. Jasmine open her eyes, finding Mephlies right in front of her. "What power do you have?" Mephlies was reaching for Jasmine, but she was too fast for him to get her. She was behind Mephlies and created an ice ball and hit him from behind, making him move to the other side of the room.

Shadow and Rouge, watched as Jasmine hit Mephlies across the room. Rouge was about to move to let give her help, but an arm swung to block her from getting away. She realized it was Shadow's arm that stopped her. "What are you doing?" she asked a little confused. Shadow looks at her, "Just watch." Rouge was about to talk, "What?! How is that possible?!" interrupted her. She and Shadow look where it came from, they gasped.

Mephlies and Jasmine were still fighting, but Jasmine didn't see one of his power balls coming to her. It hit her and she was pushed to the other side of the room, and fell to her knees. She was breathing hard, trying to get her breathe back, but it interrupted by a hand going around her neck.

Mephlies was cutting off her air supply, and he laughed. Jasmine moved one of her hands to the hand that was around her neck and the other hand was on Mephlies's shoulder. She smiled and removed the hand that was around her neck. "What?!" Mephlies yelled out. "How is that possible?!" She smiled, showing her white teeth and closed her eyes.

A power went through her and she opened her eyes, they were not red eyes anymore they were a yellow-orange color, and her whole body changed to super Jasmine, she was the color light blue, with her ice power, she used all of the power on Mephlies. She opened her hands and he was pushed with a lot of force to the wall, it was his turn now to take deep breathes and was now turning into black smoke.

Shadow and Rouge look at her, shocked with mouths open and wide eyes. They saw how Jasmine removed his hand from her neck and turned into super Jasmine, without a Chaos Emerald. Shadow and Rouge look at each other and run up to her.

Jasmine could hear footsteps, coming her way. Jasmine looks at Shadow and Rouge, like everything is fine. "Where's the Scepter of Darkness?" Shadow looks at her and nods his head, bringing put the Scepter of Darkness.

He walks up to Mephlies, with the Scepter of Darkness in his hand. He closed his eyes and the scepter rises in the sky and the black smoke was going inside. Once he was fully inside, somethin went wrong. The Scepter of Darkness was glowing white and exploded, making the room shake.

Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine cover their eyes and they try to gain back their balance.

Once the light stopped, they open their eyes and found the Scepter of Darkness in half. "It destroyed!" Rouge shouts when she found the Scepter of Darkness in half.

They look at Mephlies, reforming back to his shadow. "The "I" of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked ten years ago, no longer does!"

Then a white light blinds them, and the room cracked it's walls; the bright light comes back and brings them to the air and drops them, bringing them to darkness.


	23. Chapter 23: Chapter 21 part 2

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE PART TWO**

_Once the light stopped, they open their eyes and found the Scepter of Darkness in half. "It destroyed!" Rouge shouts when she found the Scepter of Darkness in half._

_They look at Mephlies, reforming back to his shadow. "The "I" of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked ten years ago, no longer does!" Then a white light blinds them, and the room cracked its walls; the bright light comes back and brings them to the air and drops them, bringing them to darkness._

Shadow regains conscious, and looks around the room. It had cracks around the whole room, with nothing but a cracks. He felt something dripping on the side of his face, he brought up his hand to touch his head, and brought it back to his view. He gasped and started looking at his blood, dripping on his white glove now.

He looked back at Jasmine and Rouge making sure they were ok. He saw them stirring and saw Rouge's eyes snap open.

Rouge bolted up and saw Shadow already up, she also felt something dripping near her eyebrow, and she put a finger to the eyebrow, where she felt the pain, bringing it to her view and saw the red on her glove. She looked back at Shadow, also seeing the blood run down the side of his head.

They both look at Jasmine, when they saw her standing up looking down at them. Shadow jumped a little, how did she get there? Shadow thought.

She looked worse than Shadow and Rouge, she had a spilt lip, blood running down to the side of her head and what looked like a broken shoulder. She starred down at Shadow and Rouge, using one of her hands to bring them up. Shadow took her hand and was brought up, Jasmine turned to Rouge, doing the same thing. Rouge smiles and accepts the hand.

Their all standing up, looking for Mephlies, but they found someone else instead, Omega. Omega was standing there next to Mephlies. Mephlies had Shadow's Chaos Emerald in his hand, he laughed. He brought both of his hands up and both of the Chaos Emeralds glowed and made millions of Mephlies clones. And they all surrounded Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine.

"You must realize now that you cannot hope to stop me with your limited power." Mephlies says, with the millions of clones of him and Omega standing next to him.

Shadow looks at him, ignoring the pain on his head. "So you say..." Mephlies laughed more. "It futile. The world will betray you. Why fight it all? Why risk your life for those who persecute you later?"

Rouge and Jasmine move close to Shadow, taking a side to defeat the clones. Shadow looks at the clones and back to him. "If the world chooses to become my enemy. I will fight like I always have!" he takes off the rings on his wrists, to unleash his power to destroy the clones, and him.

Jasmine watch Shadow taking off his rings on his wrist, to become powerful. She smiles, "That's my Shadow..." she whispers. Rouge looks at Shadow taking off the rings and smiled also, she knew how powerful Shadow becomes when he takes off his rings.

The whole room glowed bright orange and blinded all the clones. Shadow didn't glow a lot but he ran through all the clones, and they all became black goo. Jasmine was still super Jasmine, she came to the another side using her ice power to go through all the clones, and Rouge was taking the sky, using her fighting skills to beat the clones on her side.

Shadow, Jasmine, and Rouge stand in the middle, looking at the black goo from the clones disappear.

Mephlies and Omega look at them. Mephlies just stands there looking at them. He's the force to break eye contact to them, and walks to Omega.

"You don't have to do this Omega!" Rouge's voice yelled. Omega turned to look at Rouge. "I'm sorry, Rouge The Bat." Rouge puts her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. "But this is our mission." Omega turns to look at Mephlies. Mephlies laughs and touched his medal and they are gone in black smoke.

Rouge takes her hand off of her mouth and takes a deep shaky breathe, and looks at Shadow and Jasmine. She doesn't say anything.

Jasmine walked to where Shadow took his rings off and picked them up and walked over to Shadow and gave them to him because he passed out so Jasmine put them back on his wrists and Shadow woke up. He turns and found the two Chaos Emeralds and walked up to them, but a blind light came. They got their vision back, and saw the gems gone.

"Come on, let's go." Shadow says and he they all walk out of the ruin.

Jasmine's body went back to normal, but then something flashes in her head. She moves her both of her hands and presses them to her head. She falls to her knees and squeezes her eyes, feeling the pain in her head. She brings her head on the cement floor, and screams in pain.

Shadow runs to Jasmine, bends down to look at Jasmine's face but she kept moving her head to the floor and nowhere else. Rouge is looking at him, scarred. He brings his hands to her shoulders trying to calm her down, than her screams stop. Jasmine lifts her head from the ground and meets Shadow's red eyes looking at her like trying to read her mind, that she was ok.

"Are you OK, Jasmine?" Rouge asks. At the same time when Shadow asks, "Jasmine, you OK?!"

She stands up, she brushed her hands on her dress, and looks at them. "I'm OK. Just a memory from the past. That's all." she lied. Shadow and Rouge look at her, they knew something was up but they can't read anything from her face or eyes, they nod their heads and leave the ruin. Jasmine stayed behind.

Jasmine signs in relief they took the lie. She closes her eyes and let a tear drop fall from her eyes. She brushed her hands on her face and was trying to smile, but it was a sad smile. All she can remember is a picture and words she heard from her vision.

_'If I do this, there is no going back,' Elise's and Amaya's voice told Silver and the others. 'But it's a risk that I'm going to take.' Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman, Amy, Britney, Knuckles, Sonia, Tails, and Jasmine look at her. 'Don't do this Elise, Amaya.' Jasmine cried. 'There's no other away.' They looks down at Sonic's and Manic's body, showing a sad smile and stands up, picks up the seven Chaos Emeralds, to create the circle to go around Sonic and Manic, to bring them back to life._

_They closed their eyes, 'Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles. Please, heed our call. We wish to save this world. We wish to cleanse our father's sin. And, we wish to talk to Sonic and Manic... Once again!' Sonic and Manic floats in the air and Elise and Amaya talks more of Sonic and Manic coming back, but they paused and bend down to their ear, 'I love you Sonic and Manic.' they said, they had a tear run to the side of their face and they kissed Sonic and Manic._

_Once they kissed him, they fell on their back staring at the night sky, their vision blurred and they looked to their side and saw Sonic and Manic alive but they were super Sonic and Manic, to defeat Solaris. They smiled that they saw Sonic and Manic alive. They looked back at the sky that was night, now turning into bright light. They saw two figures coming from the light they saw, they smiled more when they saw their mama and father, with them once again._

Jasmine came back to reality and started crying. What she saw was Elise and Amaya sacrificing their life to save her brothers, to defeat Solaris. Jasmine cried more, she wanted to destroy something so bad or scream at the heavens and tell them not to take Elise and Amaya. What would Sonic and Manic do? Would they move on? Why didn't I stop Elise and Amaya? How did it come to this? More questions were asked and no one was to answer them.

She took a deep shaky breathe and ran her hands under her eyes to wipe the tears running over her cheeks, and looked outside. She walks slowly to get out and found Shadow and Rouge waiting for her.

Shadow walks to her, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Jasmine accepts the hug, she buried her face in Shadow's neck, not wanting to see the world. "Are you sure you're OK?" Jasmine should tell them, but nothing came out of her mouth. She doesn't trust her voice, so she nods her head and closes her eyes, trying to believe that Elise and Amaya will live, not die.


End file.
